Por siempre te amé
by Pipu-Radcliffe
Summary: El final... espero que les guste. No soy muy buena para hacer finales, pero creo que quedo bien. Opinen! UN beso, los adoro y pronto nos veremos. Bye
1. Choque, reencuentro y borrachera

Holas!!! Soy yo de nuevo y vengo con otro capitulo de esta historia, que no se si les gustó a todos... las contestaciones a los revs de Eve-Angel, estan abajo y muchas gracias a todos los lectores.  
  
Este fict se lo dedico a Mely-Radcliffe, autora del fict de humor Misterios (Se lo recomiendo) y compañera de la escuela, y a Antonella o Tone, otra compañera de la escuela, ellas son mis mejores amigas y las quiero un monton!!!  
  
Declaimer: Todos los personajes son creacion de la espectacular escritora JKR.  
  
Simbología:  
  
(N/A:...) Mis opiniones.  
  
"..." en cursiva: Pensamiento del personaje.  
  
-...- Dialogo  
  
Por siempre te amé  
  
Capitulo 2: Despertar y una llegada.  
  
Hermione abre los ojos y se encuentra con que es una hermosa mañana, se destapa y se dispone a cambiarse cuando se da cuenta de que esta completamente desnuda. Mira hacia todos lados, hasta que del otro lado de la cama encuentra a un chico de cabellos azabaches que dormia placidamente y se encontraba desnudo bajo las sabanas. Ella comenzo a alarmarse:  
  
-Harry, Harry... despierta-. Dice sacudiendolo de un lado a otro hasta que el chico abre los ojos.  
  
-¿Que te pasa Hermy? Tranquilizate, quiero dormir-. Contesta el chico somnoliento mientras se vuelve a acostar.  
  
-Harry... ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?-. Insite la chica de ojos miel.  
  
-No... ¿Que paso?-. Contesta el con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-Hicimos el amor, Harry-. Dice Hermione queriendo parecer tranquila.  
  
-EH!!!??-. Pregunta Harry completamente convencido de que habia escuchado mal.  
  
-Como oiste, Harry... lo hicimos-. Dijo Hermione a punto de ponerse a llorar.  
  
Harry se levanta y la abraza, mientras trata de consolarla.  
  
-Por algo será que pasó, ¿No?-.  
  
-No lo se, Harry... lo que si se es que yo me dejé llevar por vos por una cosa... pero creo que vos no eras conciente de lo que hacias-. Contesta Hermione lamentando haberlo hecho. No por ella... sino por Harry, que de seguro no la queria. "Pero si que estuvo bueno".  
  
-Aunque no sea conciente de lo que hago, yo se porque lo hice, Hermy... y dime ¿Cual es esa cosa por la que lo hiciste?-. Interroga el chico esperanzado. "No lo huebiera hecho con otra, Hermy".  
  
-Prefiero no hablar de eso, Harry... vistamonos-.Mientras se levanta de la cama y se da cuenta de algo.- ¿Y si estoy embarazada?!!!-.  
  
-Mmmmm... pues, ya se arreglará Hermy, y si eso ocurre, yo me haré cargo, lo aseguro-. Trata de tranquilizarla Harry mientras se viste.  
  
-De eso nunca dude... pero, no quiero que esto sea una carga para ti, porque no estabas conciente-. Se lamenta Hemione.  
  
-No te preocupes antes de tiempo, esperemos a saberlo y... nunca me sentiré presionado por ti-. Contesta cariñosamente el azabache.  
  
-Gracias, Harry-. Y sale de la habitacion derecho a preparar el desayuno para los dos.  
  
Despues de desayunar, Harry se retira hacia la oficina de aurores.  
  
-No te preocupes... todo está bajo control. ¿Me oiste?-. Dice Harry para tranquilizar a Hermione que estaba con cara de tristeza.  
  
-Esta bien... solo porque vos me lo pedís-. Contesta ella esbozando una sonrisa falsa.  
  
Cada uno se sube a su coche y se van a sus distintos trabajos.  
  
2 semanas despues...  
  
En el edificio de El Profeta una lechuza marrón golpeaba con el pico la ventana de la oficina de Hermione con una carta atada a la pata.  
  
-¿Ruell? ¿Eres tu?-. Decia Hermione al ver a la lechuza de su amigo Ron, retiró la carta y mantuvo a la lechuza en su oficina por si tenía que enviar respuesta, solo esperaba que no le haya ocurrido nada a Ron. La carta decia así:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Te escribo para comentarte que el viernes estaré llegando a Londres. Solo te aviso esto para que, si no es mucha molestia, vengan a recogerme tu y Harry, porque yo no se donde viven y quisiera verlos lo mas pronto posible.  
Enviame a Ruell con tu contestacion y por favor, dime si ya te has encontrado con Harry. Si estas en contacto con él avisale de esto, porque Ruell esta muy cansada ya que es un viaje largo.  
  
Te mando muchos besos.  
Te extaña Tu amigo Ron.  
  
Hermione pronto se dispuso a escribir la contestacion, tomó una pluma y comenzó:  
  
Querido Ron:  
  
Hace unos dias nos vimos con Harry por primera vez en estos años, asi que yo le aviso... no se si decirte si hay buenas noticias, porque en realidad no se si son buenas en lo que se refiere a nosotros, cuando llegues aqui te lo contamos...  
  
Un abrazo Hermione.  
  
Le acarició la cabeza a la lechuza, ató la carta a su pata y abrió la ventana para que Ruell saliera. Miró su reloj y vio que tenia que ir a recoger los resultados del analisis que se habia hecho para saber si estaba embarazada. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Llega al consultorio, recoge los papeles y se va a su auto. No quiso verr los resultados sola, preferia hacerlo con Harry.  
  
Rapidamente llamó a harry a su celular (N/A: Si, ellos dos usaban celular porque tenian muchos amigos muggles) para contarle la buena nueva.  
  
-¿Bueno?-. Suena la voz de Harry por el telefono.  
  
-Harry, tengo una nueva que contarte-. Contesta Hermione a manera de saludo.  
  
-Contá, dale-.  
  
-Pues que Ron regresa el viernes y quiere que lo vayamos a recoger aeropuerto por la mañana... ¿Que te parece?-. Dice con felicidad la chica, porque sabia que Harry estaria feliz.  
  
-¡PUES, ME PARECE BUENISIMO!-. Contesta Harry.  
  
-Bueno...luego arreglamos si vamos juntos o como es la cosa, ¿Ok?-.  
  
-Ok, Hermy... pero, ¿Sabes que? Con respecto al otro tema... ¿Ya sabes?-. Dice un poco timido.  
  
-Mmmm... aqui mismo tengo los resultados, pero no quiero verlos sin ti-. Dice Hermione con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.  
  
-Oh... si, seria conveniente, pero ahora no puedo...-.  
  
-Yo tampoco, Harry... pero, quisiera hablar con vos personalmente sobre este tema. ¿Puede ser?-. Insiste la chica.  
  
-Por supuesto... ¿Cuando?-. Contesta el chico mas que emocionado por volver a verla, pero un poco desilucionado por tener que hablar sobre ese tema. No era que no quisiera tener un hijo con ella, le encantaba la idea... solo que él hubiese querido que esto sucediese una vez que ellos se hubieran declarado y casado.  
  
-Pues... ¿Quieres ir a almorzar mañana?-.  
  
-Esta bien, si... ¿A que hora salis del diario?-. Pregunto el de la cicatriz.  
  
-A las 12:30-.  
  
-Te paso a buscar a esa hora, ¿Ok?-.  
  
-Ok, Harry, mañana nos vemos, chao-. Se despide Hermione.  
  
-Chao bebe-. Se depide el azabache.  
  
-"¿Bebe?, ¿Desde cuando me dice bebe?... bueno, no importa..."- Medita Hermione hasta que el sonido de que Harry habia cortado la comunicacion la despierta de su ensimismamiento. Colgó el celular y se dispuso a seguir trabajando.  
  
Al dia siguiente...  
  
Eran las 12:20 y Hermione esperaba ansiosa que Harry llegase. Estaba acomodando todo antes de tiempo para no tener que hacerlo esperar y para poder darle unos retoques a su maquillaje. Ese dia se habia ido vestida muy distinta a la oficiny todos lo habian notado, en vez del típico trajecito de falda a la rodilla y saco tenia un pantalon de vestir color negro, una blusa blanca, de manga tres cuartos y con un escote V bastante pronunciado que hacia notar sus atributos de mujer acompañado por botas de cuero negro muy a la moda. Tenia el pelo lacio y suelto.  
Siente un bocinazo en que proviene de abajo de su ventana (N/A: Ella estaba en un segundo piso) y se da cuanta que era Harry, sale a toda prisa del lugar, no sin antes agarrar el sobre de los examenes, para encontrar a ese chico apoyado contra el capó del coche, con un par de anteojos de sol que tapaban esas esmeraldas que tenia como ojos y una ropa muy cheta que consistia en unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros azul con verde y una chaqueta semi-sport color beige. (N/A: En Argentina, la palabra "cheto" o "cheta" vendria a ser como la expresion "A la moda".  
Hermione no quiso parecer muy entusiasmada con lo bien que se veia y con volver a verlo, por lo que trató de tranquilizarse y se resistió de partirle la boca de un beso, cambiando eso por un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-¿Vamos?-. Dice Harry abriendole la puerta de su Audi negro.  
  
-Estamos aqui, ¿Por que no?-. Contesto a manera de broma entrando al auto, pero le pareció raro que Harry no dijese nada de su cambio radical en la forma de vestir hasta que a mitad de camino el pelinegro habla.  
  
-Te ves hermosa, Hermy-.  
  
-Oh... gracias...-. Contestó mientras notaba sus mejillas arder a causa de su sonrojo.- Me encanta como te queda esa chaqueta, la verdad es que te hace ver muy bien-.Claramente estaba tratando de evitar el tema.  
  
-Oh, gracias... a mi me encanta-. Informa el chico.- Me gusta mucho el color beige-.  
  
Al llegar al restaurant...  
  
-Pidamos la comida... luego vemos los resultados... ¿Quieres?-. Sugirió Hermione la cual se sentía incomoda.  
  
-Ok... la verdad es que me quedaria mejor asi-. Decia Harry mientras llamaba al mesero.  
  
-¿Que van a ordenar?-. Preguntó un hombre alto vestido con un smoking.  
  
-Mmmm... yo quiero spaguetti con salsa bolognesa ¿Y tu Hermy?-. Ordenó Harry.  
  
-Lo mismo... y para tomar... gaseosa-.  
  
-Enseguida, señores-. Informó el camarero. Luego de 10 minutos de incomodo silencio llegó la comida. Ellos comieron trnaquilamente pero Harry no dejaba de pensar.  
  
-"Te amo... no me molestaría tener que estar contigo a causa de un niño"-.  
  
Y Hermione pensaba...  
  
-"Harry... no se si quiero o no tener un hijo contigo, pero que te amo, estoy segura"-.  
  
Terminaron de comer y llegó la hora de saber el resultado que podria cambiar sus vidas. Hermione estaba a punto de abrir el sobre pero se quedó como paralizada, no podia abrirlo... tenia miedo. Harry le pidió que se lo diera y lo abrió. Casi se muere al ver que habia dado positivo. Le pasó el papel a Hermione y ella lo vió, y de la emocion saltó de su silla pegando un alarido que llamó la atención de todos los comensales, pero no le importó... se lanzó encima de Harry que estaba entre tentado por el salto de Hermione y confundido porque no sabia que hacer en aquel momento, aunque tenia ganas de imitar a Hermione que ahora estaba besando a cualquiera de la felicidad, no podia porque no queria parecer un loco como ella... mejor festejarlo solos.  
  
-Hermione... vamos a casa, por favor-. Trató de tranquilizarla el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
-Esta bien, pero estoy feliz!!!-. Y puso cara de tonta, pero a Harry le gustaba igual.  
  
-Ok...-. Dijo Harry un poco exausto porque no podia tranquilizarla.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿No te pone feliz?-. Reprocha Hermione enojada.  
  
-Si me pone feliz... pero tranquilizate, estas actuando como una loca-. Se defendio Harry divertido.  
  
-Ok... vamos-. Se subieron al auto de Harry y emprendieron camino.  
  
-Harry... no conozco tu casa-. Dijo Hermione a mitad de camino enviando una indirecta a su "amigo".  
  
-Vamos... la conoces ahora, si no tenes nada mas que hacer-. Invitó Harry dando un giro en el sentido contrario.  
  
-Ok... -.  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Harry, la cual era muy acogedora y linda, tomaron un café y charlaron un rato. No querian hablar sobre ese tema ya que estaban super exaustos con la noticia, ahora solo quedaba pensar que iban a hacer. Mas tarde se despidieron y no se vieron sino hasta el viernes en la mañana cuando iban a ir a buscar a Ron, habian quedado en que Harry pasaba a buscar a Hermione a las 9 am, porque Ron llegaba a las 9:30 am.  
  
Una vez en el aeropuerto, esperaron unos 15 minutos hasta que vieron asomrse una cabellera rojiza que venia directo a ellos, pero que parecia no localizarlos... los dos dieron un salto y hacian señas a su pelirrojo amigo para que les viese.  
  
-Ron!!!-. Dice Hermione mientras se lanza a los brazos de su pelirrojo amigo.  
  
-Hermy, cuanto tiempo sin verte amiga-. Dice respondiendo el abrazo de la castaña.  
  
-Ron, ¿No piensas saludarme?-. Dice Harry haciendose el ofendido.  
  
-Claro que si, amigo... ¿Como has estado?-. Mientras lo abrazaba y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
-Yo bien... ¿Vamos a la cafetería? Tenemos mucho que contarnos-. Propuso Harry.  
  
-Vamos... la verdad que tienes razon-. Contestó Ron.  
  
Todos se dirigieron a la cafeteria. Una vez alli Ron les contó todo lo que habia hecho en Egipto. Al cabo de 2 horas acabo.  
  
-Ahora les toca a ustedes-. Dió el paso el Weasley.  
  
-Bueno, yo trabajo en El Profeta-. Comento Hermione.  
  
-Y yo en la oficina de aurors-. Informó el moreno.  
  
-Si... pero... ¿Que era eso que me iban a contar?-. Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.  
  
-Ah, eso...-. Continuo Hermione lanzando una mirada significativa a Harry.- Eso es... algo complicado de contar-.  
  
-Pero... cuenten, por favor-. Decia Ron algo preocupado.  
  
-Mira Ron... esto es raro... pero Hermy y yo vamos a tener un bebé-. Ante este comentario el pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto.  
  
-¿En-en serio?-.Dijo tartamudeando.  
  
-Si... nos enteramos hace unos dias-. Siguio Hermione.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que estan saliendo, o... casados ¿No?-. Dijo Ron con un tono seco. "Estos no me invitaron a su boda!!!".  
  
-No... nada de eso-. Dijo Harry con pesar.  
  
-Pues... entonces, fue un error ¿No?-.  
  
-Una borrachera... pero no se si definirlo asi, Ron-. Esta vez habló la joven castaña.  
  
-¿Por qué?... No entiendo chicos, el tema es ¿Que van a hacer?-.  
  
-Ummm, aun no sabemos...-. Contestó Harry a la pregunta de su pelirrojo amigo.  
  
-Bueno, vamos mejor que se nos va el tiempo-. Dijo Hermione queriendo cambiar de tema.  
  
-Ok-. Aceptaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo mientras se levantaban y pagaban la cuenta.  
  
En el auto de Harry.  
  
-Ron, ¿Donde te quedarás?-. Preguntó Hermione curiosa.  
  
-Ummm... por ahora en un hotel, hasta que encuentre un lugar seguro-. Contestó Ron feliz.  
  
-No, nada de eso-. Negó Harry.- Te quedas en mi casa-.  
  
-No, Harry... no quiero molestarte-. Ese fue Ron, mirando al moreno con cara picarona.  
  
-No me mires asi, Ron... parece que ni me conoces-. Lo retó.  
  
-Ok, ok... me quedo en tu casa-. Aceptó Ron.- Mira que es terco-. Esta vez se dirigió a Hermione.  
  
-Lo se... pero le queda bien, jaja-. Todos rieron ante este comentario.  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Harry, en donde dejaron que Ron acomode sus cosas, Hermione llamó a Harry a solas, si iban a tener un bebé mejor que sepa sus sentimientos.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Holas: Soy mala, ¿No?... Miren, NO ES PARA TANTO... pronto estará el proximo capitulo.  
Espero que este les haya gustado, se que un poco largo, ¿No? pero es que me encanta hacerlo asi.  
  
Adelanto del capitulo 3:  
  
-Hermy... ya pasó-. Dice Harry para consolarla.  
  
-Pero Harry, no pasó nada. Yo estab dispuesta a quererlo-. Contesta Hermione sollozando.  
  
-Yo tambien, Herm. Pero, pronto vendrán mas y mejor, asi estaremos juntos y preparados-.  
  
-Tienes razón, Harry, te amo-.  
  
Ahhhhhhh, ¿Esta les gustó? Bueno... jaja... no se ilusionen tanto que no termina asi de facil. Por supuesto que va a ser un fict corto pero de caps largos y con mas complicaciones, no solo estas pocas que ven aca. MUAJAJAJAJA!!!.  
  
Contestacion a reviews!:  
  
Eve-Angel:  
Holas!!! Me alegra que te guste mi fict. Con respecto a lo de ir mas lento, tenes razon, pero no quiero hacer el fict suuuuper largo, porque les dejaria demasiada intriga entre cap y cap, por eso es que tambien hago los caps largos, para que al fin y al cabo, no sea ni tan corto ni tan largo, jeje.  
ARRIBA TODAS LAS QUE SE QUIEREN COMER A HARRY!!! Jajaja... y si, CUANDO AGARRE A ESA DUEÑA SUYA!!! Argggggg... Jaja... no mentira, no me enojo.  
  
Bueno, espero otro rev de tu parte, te mando muuuchos besos.  
  
HermioneGrP: No te recuerdo... ¿De donde debería recordarte? Por favor espero tu respuesta en un proximo rev, si.  
Me gusta que te guste mi fict y gracias, mucha suerte para vos tambien. Hago lo que puedo, trato de publicar cada 2 dias pero a veces se hace completamente imposible, je. Bueno, por supuesto, es que los caps son largos y no puedo estar todo el dia enfrente de la compu porque mi hermano me la pide cada 2 x 3 jeje.  
Te pido que me perdones si alguna vez publico tarde, SI??? .  
Besos y espero que este cap te haya gustado... ENVIAME UN REV!!!  
  
Kathleen Potter Black:  
  
En este capi, Ron no interrumpe, hay que ver en los proximos. Estoy tratando de publicar lo mas rapido posible pero hay veces que mi hermano no suelta la computadora o me la saca cada 2 x 3 y yo no puedo hacer nada, aparte de que los caps son largos. Te mando un beso y espero un rev tuyo contandome que te parecio este capi.  
  
Bueno... con esto termino... LOS SUPER KIERO!!!  
  
Pipu-Radcliffe.  
  
PD: Dedico este capi a todos los que lo leen. 


	2. Despertar y una llegada

**Holas: Primero que nada me presento. Soy Rosario, de Argentina.  
Este ff es el 2º que hago, pero el primero no estuvo tan bueno, por eso escribi este para probar nuevamente suerte. Mis ffs siempre se tratan de Romance, de Harry y Hermione porque es mi pareja favorita, y por lo general no son tan zarpados(No contienen "eso" explicitamente... solo un poco). ¿Empezamos?  
  
Declaimer: Estos personajes son de la mejor escritora que hay (al menos para mi), JKR.  
  
Simbologia:  
**  
(N/A:...): Mis opiniones y comentarios

"..." y el cursiva: Pensamientos de los personajes.  
-...-: Dialogos  
  
Por siempre te amé:  
  
Capitulo 1: Choque, reencuentro y borrachera.  
  
Una mujer de 22 años, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color iba manejando su coche por la calle que la llevaba hacia el edificio donde estaba su departamento. Ella era una hechizera, por lo cual trabajaba en un diario mágico: El Profeta. Su nombre era Hermione Granger Hermione conducia pensando en una nota que debia redactar para el diario sobre un importante auror que habia atrapado a cientos de mortifagos que, luego de la caida de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado (efectuada por el mismo auror), seguian causando estragos en el mundo mágico y muggle. Ese auror era nada mas y nada menos que El Niño que Vivió, Harry Potter, quien habia sido su mejor amigo en la escuela de Magia y Hechiceria Hogwarts junto con Ron Weasley, quien ademas de eso fue su novio en el sexto año.

Hacia varios años que no veia a estos dos hombres, Ron habia viajado a trabajar como auror en otro pais en el que pagaban mejor, Egipto, vivía con su hermano Charly que era cuidador de Dragones en ese mismo lugar. Harry, el habia viajado por un tiempo a Italia con una novia que el tenia, en ese trayecto Hermione se habia mudado y por ese motivo nunca mas volvieron a verse en esa ciudad tan grande, Londres.  
De repente en una bocacalle aparece otro auto, y Hermione tratá de maniobrar para no estrellarse con el coche, pero sus intentos no resultan: PUM!!!. Se baja del coche a la vez que el conductor del otro hace lo mismo:  
  
-¿Estas bien?, venía distraida, lo siento mucho-. Dice Hermione preocupada.  
  
-Si, estoy bien. Yo tambien lo siento-. Dice el joven.  
  
Hermione se acerca y ve que es un chico de su edad, un poco mas alto que ella, con ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache todo despeinado.  
  
-Intercambiemos datos... esto es todo mi culpa, mi seguro lo cubrirá-. Dijo Hermione sacando los papeles de su auto para intercambiar datos con aquel apuesto chico que por un momento la dejó pensativa.  
  
-No lo sé, pero aún asi, debemos intercambiar los datos-. Sacó sus papeles y se los entregó a Hermione, quien al ver el nombre que decia la tarjeta del seguro casi se desmaya. Era Harry.  
  
-Hey...¿Que le pasa?-. Dice el chico al ver Hermione tambaleandose.  
  
-Na...nada, solo un mareo-. Dice aún sin poderlo creer. Revisa nuevamente la tarjeta y al verificar que no habia visto mal dice:- ¿Ha...Harry?-.  
  
-Si, ¿Que sucede?-. Dice extrañado. Él aún no habia mirado la tarjeta del seguro de Hermione.  
  
-¿No me reconoces?-. Dijo la joven un poco desilusionada.  
  
-No... a ver-. Mira la tarjeta y vuelve la vista a los ojos de Hermione.- Hermione... claro... ¿Como no reconocí esa mirada?-. Le da un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-No se como lo hiciste, pero yo no te reconocí hasta que no vi tu nombre... es que ya no tienes los lentes-. Dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos del chico.  
  
-Ajá... no los aguantaba mas... me hacian ver como un nerf, jaja!-. Dijo divertido soltando a la chica.  
  
-Y ¿Como hiciste entonces?-. Dice Hermione extrañada y embobada porque Harry estaba mas lindo que nunca.  
  
-Una simple operación lo arregló todo, guapa-. Dice Harry... sin duda para Hermione estaba mas seductor que nunca.  
  
-Oh... bueno... te ves muy lindo asi tambien. Vamos a mi casa... queda a unas calles, ¿Quieres?-. Dice Hermione.  
  
-Esta bien, arrancá vos primero, yo te sigo-. Dice Harry subiendose a su Audi de ultimo modelo que apenas tenia un luz de giro rota y una esquina abollada por el choque.  
  
-Ok-. Dice Hermione abriendo la puerta de su Toyota Corolla que tenia el paragolpes y el vidrio del parabrisas rajado por el impacto.  
En la casa de Hermione...  
  
-Harry, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-. Dice Hermione entrando en la cocina.  
  
-Emmm, no se... un café estaria bien-. Dice el chico de la cicatriz.  
  
-Ok... ven, vamos a la cocina asi me contas lo que has hecho de tu vida este tiempo-. Dice la castaña de cabellos ahora lacios mas que interesada por saber de la vida de Harry.  
  
-Dale, vamos-. Harry la siguió hasta la cocina mirando esa figura que tanto le gustaba desde su último año en Hogwarts.  
  
Al llegar a la cocina Hermione fue directamente a la alacena buscando el frasco de café para preparar y Harry se sentó en la barra desayunadora inspeccionando todo, hasta a su amiga. _"Que buen gusto... este departamente tiene un buen estilo"_ Pensaba Harry.  
  
-Y... cuentame, Harry ¿Tienes novia?-. Dijo Hermione sorprendiendolo.  
  
- No... corté con Carola hace unos meses y la chica que estuve buscando aun no me da bolilla. Pero la estoy encontrando de a poco-. Dijo Harry mandando una indirecta a Hermione.- ¿Y tu?-.  
  
-No... hace años que no tengo a nadie en mi vida, ya sabes, con el trabajo y todo eso no tengo tiempo ni para mi-. _"Pero estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo por ti, Harry"_ (N/A: Yo tambien estoy dispuesta a eso, Harry!!!).  
  
-Oh...-. Dijo Harry queriendo sonar apenado, pero no le salió muy bien, ya que eso lo ponía feliz. Solto una sonrisita.  
  
-¿De que te ríes?-. Dijo Hermione haciendose la ofendida.  
  
-¿Yo?... No, de nada-. Dijo queriendo escapar de esa.  
  
-Ok... y decime... ¿Que hay de esos mortifagos?-. Dijo queriendo cambiar de tema la joven.  
  
-Nada... que no pueden contra mi, jeje-. Dijo divertido.  
  
-No tomas este caso en serio, ¿Verdad?-. Dijo Hermione severamente.  
  
-No... para mi, esto es un juego en el cuál llevo la delantera-. Dijo Harry como respuesta.  
  
-Harry...-. Le entregó el café y agarró uno para ella.- Cuentame mas, ¿Donde estas viviendo? Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, de verdad que te he extrañado-. Dijo la chica melancólica y soltando unas lagrimas silenciosas de nostalgia que tanto odiaba Harry.  
  
-Yo tambien Hermy... no sabes lo que fue este tiempo sin que me retes por las pavadas que estuve haciendo... estaba como vacio sin ti-. Dijo Harry acercandose y abrazandola para que dejase de llorar.  
  
-¿Y Ron? ¿Acaso no lo has necesitado?-. Dijo Hermione curiosa.  
  
-No tanto como a ti, sabes que siempre fuiste la primera-. El chico dijo la verdad.  
  
- Te quiero, Harry-. Se tiró sobre él abrazandole y escondiendose en su pecho, _"¿Por que te ausentaste tanto tiempo, Harry?".  
_  
-Yo tambien Hermy... pero, ya dejemonos de llorar aca y salgamos a festejar que todo ha vuelto a ser como antes-. Dijo Harry sabiendo que estaba equivocado.  
  
Hermione susurró para si, pero Harry escuchó:- Estas equivocado, Harry-.  
  
-¿Por qué lo estoy?-. Dijo Harry esperando una explicacion.  
  
-Nada, nada-. Dijo Hermione evitando la mirada penetrante de su "amigo".  
  
-Dimelo... no hay problema-. Insistió el moreno.  
  
-Luego... ahora salgamos a bailar, ¿Quieres?-. Evitó Hermione.  
  
-Esta bien-. Contesto Harry un poco desilusionado porque su amiga no confiaba en él.  
  
-¿Conoces ese nuevo pub que se llama La Bruja de Camelot? No hay muggles allí (N/A: Ese pub estaba antes aca en mi provincia... realmente existia, no invente nada ó la joven.  
  
-Si, fui una vez... con Carola-. Respondio el Niño que Vivió.  
  
-Oh... si no quieres no vamos-. Hermione habló.  
  
-Si, si... -.  
  
-Ok... esperame que me cambio. Estoy muy formal asi, vengo de trabajar-. Subió las escaleras dejando a Harry en la cocina.  
  
Al cabo de 10 minutos Hermione bajó hecha una Diosa para Harry. Llevaba una falda hasta la rodilla color fuccia, una blusa blanca sin mangas y unas sandalias de taco mediano.  
  
-Esta hermosa-. Comentó harry.  
  
-Me sonrojo-. Respondio ella a manera de reto mientras lo dicho ocurria.  
  
-Pero si es la verdad, no tienes porque sonrojarte-. Dijo Harry levantandose para que salgan.- Vamos en mi auto-.  
  
-Esta bien... pero ya ni me lo menciones, que tonta fui!!! ¿Sabes en que venía pensando?-. Preguntó Hermione para sacar un tema.  
  
-No... ¿En que?-. Respondió el chico intrigado.  
  
-En ti... y en la historia que tengo que escribir para El Profeta sobre tu y los mortifagos-.  
  
-Tal y como eras en Hogwarts, no paras de pensar en el trabajo y las tareas-. Reprochó el ojiverde.  
  
-Pero no solo pensaba en eso! Tambien pensaba en que queria volver a ver a Ron y a ti, por supuesto-. Se defendio la castaña.  
  
-Ah... eso ya es un avance-. Djo harry abriendole la puerta del coche para que ella subiera. _"Te comería cruda, Hermy"_ (N/A: No malinterpreten!).  
  
_-"Que caballeroso eres, Harry... como te amo!!!"-._ Penso la chica. (N/A:Yo tambien te amo Harrycito!!!).  
  
En el pub bailaron, tomaron Whisky de Fuego y demas. Harry se pasóun poco de copas, pero Hermione no se quedó atrás. Salieron del lugar y fueron directo al departamento de Hermione, los dos estaban demasiado bebidos y eran inconcientes de lo que estabn por hacer en la habitacion de aquella chica castaña.  
  
**Notas: Bueno... espero les haya gustado, la verdad me parece que estuvo bien para ser mi segundo fict, mandenme reviews plis, ya que solo les toma unos minutitos, acepto todo tipo de cosas, por ejemplo: ESTA HORRIBLE!!! o Me gusto mucho!!!.  
  
Den sus opiniones, aca no me enojo...  
  
Adelanto proximo cap:  
**  
-Ron!!!-. Dice Hermione mientras se lanza a los brazos de su pelirrojo amigo.  
  
-Hermy, cuanto tiempo sin verte amiga-. Dice respondiendo el abrazo de la castaña.  
  
-Ron, ¿No piensas saludarme?-. Dice Harry haciendose el ofendido.  
  
-Claro que si, amigo... ¿Como has estado?-. Mientras lo abrazaba y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
**Bueno, hasta aca llego porque sino pierde el chiste ¿No?... envien reviews gente!!!...  
  
R E V I E W S  
  
Los super kiero a todos... su amiga Pipu-Radcliffe **


	3. Se ha formado una pareja

**Holas!!! Estoy yo de nuevo hinchando las pelotas jeje (Espero que no sea asi) aca les traigo un nuevo capi. Me quiero disculpar porque en el capi anterior no puse la curiva y la negrito, es que no pude, no se porque... me disculpan??? miren... lo que estaba entre "..." solas eran los pensamientos... si???? Okz  
  
Me imagino que la simbologia y el declaimer ya se los saben si han leido los caps anteriores... la verdad es que estoy cansada de escribirlo, jeje.  
  
**Por siempre te amé:  
  
Hermione estaba a punto de contarle sus sentimientos a Harry... era lo que debia hacer por su hijo o hija y por ella misma... ya no podia dejar que el solo pensamiento de estar lejos de Harry le carcomiera la cabeza.  
  
-Harry, se que esto que te voy a decir no sea mutuo pero no importa, aun asi no quiero perder la amistad contigo-. Comenzo Hermione.  
  
-Me asustas... dale hablá prometo que nada ocurrira-. Decia Harry preocupado.  
  
-Harry... ay... esto es dificil!-. Se lamentaba la chica.  
  
-Vamos Herms... no hay secretos entre nosotros-. _"O al menos eso digo"_ Pensaba Harry.  
  
-Ok... Harry, Harry... yo te amo-. Harry se quedo boquiabierto... el sentimiento era reciproco y no le salian las palabras. _"Ay... no es mutuo, MIERDA!, ¿Quien me manda a mi a hacer esto!!!?"_ Pensaba Hermy.  
  
-Her-Hermione... yo...-. No puedo terminar.  
  
-No me digas nada Harry... se que no es mutuo...-. Se lamentaba aun Herm.  
  
-Si lo es!!!-. Gritó Harry como pudo y Hermione se quedo sorprendida, cuando asimiló todo se tiró a los brazos de Harry queriendo que este sueño que creia estar presenciando nunca acabara.  
  
-Harry... dime que es verdad, que esto no es un sueño. Por favor, HAZLO!-. Le imploró Hermione totalmente bañada en lagrimas de felicidad.  
  
-No lo es, Hermy... entiendelo. Yo te amo, tu me amas...-. Le explicó Harry muy tranquilo _"Que suerte que ella dio el primer paso"._ Asi fue como los dos se fundieron en un lindo y tierno beso.  
  
-Chicos!!!... ¿Pueden ayudarme? Oops... no quise interrumpir-. Decia Ron mientras se acercaba, pero al parecer los dos jovenes estaban sumergidos en el mar del amor, y querian ahogarse alli.  
Cuando finalmente estos se soltaron a causa de la falta de aire fueron con Ron para ayudarlo.  
  
-Hey... ¿Quien se ahogaba?-. Dijo Ron con cara picara al verlos llegar. Ellos lo miraron sin entender.- Digo, ¿No?... Es que se estaban dando respiracion boca a boca, por eso pregunto... ¿Quien se aho...?-. Hermione le tiró con una pila de ropa que habia arriba de la cama donde dormiría Ron.- Hey... levanta eso, amiga-. Terminó riendose aun mas.  
  
-Hey... basta aqui... has trabajado demasiado. Vamos a festejar-. Propuso Harry mirando primero a Hermy y despues a Ron.  
  
-¿Festejar que?-. Pregunto Ron con una idea de broma en mente.  
  
-Tu llegada-. Le respondio Harry con cara de 'Obvio... sino que?'.  
  
-Ahhh... yo pensé que tal vez era al héroe al que ibamos a festejar. Sino te hubiera dado esa respiracion, Hermy... te hubieras muerto-. Dijo con cara de pesadumbres mezclada con ganas de reir.  
  
-Ron!!!-. Regañaron los otros mientras uno tiraba con mas ropa y el otro con un almohadon.  
  
-Auch. No valen dos contra uno-. No paraba de reir.  
  
-Vamos, a La Bruja de Camelot-.  
  
-Ok-.  
  
En el pub la pasaron re bien. Harry y Ron tomaron cerveza de manteca mientras que Hermione solo gaseosa por su embarazo. Bailaron y la pasaron muy bien, pero al llegar al departamento de Hermione para dejarla descansar y asi ellos ir a la de Harry a hacer lo mismo, la chica comenzó a marearse y Harry tuvo que correr a atraparla para que no cayera al suelo y se estrelle la cabeza. Luego se levanto y salió corriendo hacia el baño donde estuvo un buen rato. Cuando salió los chicos no dijeron nada ya que sabian de lo que se trataba.  
  
-Estoy bien, chicos, pueden irse si quieren-. Les dijo Hermione una vez que todo habia pasado.  
  
-Si... vamos Harry. Tengo sueño-. Bostezaba Ron.  
  
-Ve tu, toma-. Le tira las llaves del auto.- Ten cuidado porque ya tuve que utilizar mi seguro magico en mi auto muggle, y eso me sale el doble en mi auto. No me hagas tener que utilizarlo de nuevo, jeje-. Ron mira raro y sin mas se va.  
  
-Gracias por quedarte. Dormiras conmigo, pero no te pases de la raya amigo-. Dijo severa.  
  
-Yo no haria eso, Hermy... me ofendes-. Se autodefendio Harry con cara de niño bueno.- No haria nada que tu no quieras que haga-. Termino esta vez acercandose y dandole un suave beso en los labios.  
  
-Ok... me voy a cambiar a mi cuarto. Tu aparecete tu pijama, ¿Si? Y puedes ir al baño a cambiarte, yo abriré la puerta cuando ya este lista-. Cerro la puerta y se dispuso a cambiarse. Harry aparecio el pijama y se metio en el baño, se cambio y salio para ver la puerta del cuarto de Hermione abierta. Entra y la ve recostada mirando al lado contrario al suyo, estaba en un costado de la cama seguramente dejandole el otro lugar de su cama de dos plazas a Harry.  
Cuando el chico se hubo acostado se acercó a ella y le susurró:  
  
-¿Estas despierta?-.  
  
-Si, mi amor-. Ella se dio la media vuelta y lo besó. Ese beso se fue intensificando hasta que se convirtió en apasionado y fueron quitandose la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos y hacer el amor.  
Al dia siguiente la castaña despertó con una sonrisa en la boca, miró su cuerpo y lo encontró desnudo y fue cuando su sonrisa se agrando mas. Giró hacia su izquierda y ahi estaba, el chico de sus sueños despertando, bostezando y mirandola con ojos de sueño.  
  
-Hola amor... la pasé muy bien anoche-. Comentó Hermione dandole un beso y levantandose de la cama para cambiarse.  
  
-Yo tambien chiquita-. Dijo Harry.  
  
-Voy a hacer el desayuno-. Y ya cambiada salió de la habitacion. Cuando terminó de hacerlo y de agarrar la charola, sintió una punzada en el utero y penso que era un sintoma. En ese instante se hizo mas fuerte cada vez y comenzo a sentir como perdia sangre, se tiro al suelo y comenzo a llorar y a querer retener la sangre que estaba perdiendo.  
El chico ya se habia cambiado y cuando estaba a punto de salir escucha el ruido de una charola cayendose al suelo llena de cosas arriba. Se acercó extrañado y se encontró con Hermione en ese estado,y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en brazos y la subió al carro de ella, ya que el suyo lo tenia Ron. En el camino a San Mungo Hermione se retorcia de dolor y lloraba descontroladamente mientras que Harry lo unico que podia hacer era consolarla.  
  
Luego de unas horas de que la joven este internada sin recibir visitas, le permitieron por fin el paso a Harry. Ella estaba inconciente por efecto de los sedantes que le habian dado pero no tardo en despertar y ver esas esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban. Pronto ella comprobó que esas esmeraldas estaban bañadas en lagrimas de tristeza y comenzo a imaginarse lo peor.  
  
-¿Que pasa Harry? ¿Como esta el bebe?-.  
  
-Hermy...-. Le dio un beso.- Al fin despiertas.  
  
-No cambies el tema Harry... por favor, necesito saberlo-. Y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.  
  
-Los pe-perdiste, Hermy-. La abrazó muy fuerte y asi se quedaron un rato mientras un monton de cosas pasaban por sus mentes. Al fin Harry rompió el silencio.  
  
-Hermy... ya pasó-. Dice Harry para consolarla.  
  
-Pero Harry, no pasó nada. Yo estaba dispuesta a quererlo-. Contesta Hermione sollozando.  
  
-Yo tambien, Herm. Pero, pronto vendrán mas y mejor, asi estaremos juntos y preparados-.  
  
-Tienes razón, Harry, te amo-. Aun asi siguió llorando por unos minutos mas.  
  
Pasaron dos meses y Hermione ya estaba recuperada por completo de todo dolor, fisico y sentimental.  
No se veia demasiado con Harry porque el trabajaba horas extra ya que el grupo que quedó libre de los mortifagos estaba atacanto contra los muggles y contra el por querer derrotarlos. Todos ya sabian de su romance con Hermione y que habian perdido un hijo, por lo que el hombre de ojos verde tenia sospechas de que los seguidores de Voldemort la quisiesen secuestrar. La sobreprotegia al igual que lo hacia Ron por su bien. La acompañaban a todos lados y se turnaban para quedarse con ella en la casa. Un dia Hermione no aguantó mas el encierro, y mientras Harry habia bajado a comprar algo a un kiosco, ella aprovechó y salió a caminar un poco por las calles mas transitadas y con varita en el bolsillo. Cuando se estaba volviendo y a 2 calles de su departamento unas manos frias la atrapan de atras y le tapan la boca. Ella se resistia pero al parecer, el hombre era mas fuerte. Cuando se cansó de que ella no se dejara llevar dijo con vos arrastrada como la de los Malfoy.  
  
-Callate sangre sucia o me obligaras a utilizar una maldicion imperdonable-. Aun asi la joven muy asustada siguio en su lucha.- Si sigues asi tendra que pagar tu adorado Potter-. Ella se tranquilizo al instante porque no queria que nada le pasase a Harry.- Muy bien, bella... ahora vamos, _Imperio_-.  
  
**Jaja! me creeran mala, pero no... nada ocurre, esto ya se arreglara pero o tan pronto. ¿Pensaron que ya se acababa? Pues no, aapenas comienza la mejor parte, Muajajaja.  
  
Les dejo un pequeño spoiler.  
**  
Una sombra se acercaba a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tocó las piernas de Hermione quien estaba sentada en una silla. Su instinto la hizo mover las piernas en señal de resistencia y el hombre no tuvo mas que decir.  
  
-Tranquilizate, mas te vale por Potter... pero tu haras lo que yo quiera que hagas. Ahora, sufre!-. Asi sacó su varita y pronunció la maldición imperdonable.- Crucio!-. Y Hermione comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en la silla.  
  
**Bueno... suficiente. Les pido perdon por no poder responder los reviews que me mandaron del capi 2, porque este capitulo ya habia sido escrito antes y se me borró por completo, y alli estaban las respuestas a los reviews. PERDONENME POR FAVOR!!! Quisiera saber su respuesta a esta suplica en un nuevo review, y porque no, agreguen tambien su opinion. Besitos.  
  
Los ama su amiga Pipu-Radcliffe**


	4. Secuestrada

**Otra vez vengo aqui, con otro capi... La respuesta al UNICO rev que me mandaron esta abajo y tambien hay un pequeño spoiler del proximo capi. Les aviso que esta historia no es ni tan larga ni tan corta, pero que tiene sus vueltas. Se merecen saber mas sobre lo sucedido con Hermione, lo cual no terminara aqui, por eso les informo mas y hago mas larga la historia.**

* * *

**Por siempre te amé  
  
Capitulo 4: Secuestrada.**  
  
Hermione estaba en una torre de un castillo. Atada y amordazada en una silla, inconciente y con varios maleficios encima.  
Por otro lado, Harry y Ron estaban preocupadisimos y todo el mundo buscaba informacion sobre ella. Todo el cuerpo de aurors de Londres la buscaba e incluso se les habia avisado a los Ministerios de la Magia de los demas paises que estaban ocupandose de buscarla en caso de que hayan salido del pais.  
  
-No se que hacer Ron... pero de una cosa estoy seguro. A Hermione no le harán nada... asi tenga yo que dar mi vida, pero a ella no la tocan. ¿Me entendiste?-. Este era Harry caminando de un lado al otro de la sala de su departamento.  
  
-No soy yo quien te tiene que entender, pero igual te entiendo. Yo haria lo mismo amigo. A Hermy la quiero mucho...-.  
  
-Si, si... ya se... es que estoy tan nervioso-. Pateo la silla que se cayó al suelo.  
  
-Tranquilizate ¿Quieres?-. Ron estaba cansado de los berrinches de Harry.  
  
-No puedo Ron... ¿Tu te tranquilizarias si el amor de tu vida está secuestrada por mortifagos?-. Se paró haciendole caso a su pelirrojo amigo.  
  
-Pero asi no vas a solucionar nada... hay que actuar, no quedarse aqui dando vueltas... vamos Harry!-. Lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió para que entrase en razon.  
  
-Si... tienes razon-. Agarró su varita.- Me voy a buscarla-. Se dispuso el ojiverde.  
  
-Pero... ¿A donde?-. Preguntó el otro extrañado.  
  
-A cualquier lado... no lo se. Pero mas vale buscarla, ¿No es asi?-. Y asi salió del lugar.  
  
-Esperame Harry... yo te acompaño!-. Y salió tras su moreno amigo en busca de su mejor amiga.  
  
Luego de 2 horas de buscar y buscar por todos los lugares de la ciudad posibles, abandonaron su busqueda. Al dia siguiente se habian propuesto ir a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde habia muchos castillos en los cuales podria estar.  
Eran las 6 am y Harry ya estaba desayunando mientras Ron se cambiaba.  
  
-Vamos Ron!-. Decia Harry desesperado.  
  
-Chi... cha voy-. Contestaba el chico Weasley con una tostada en la boca.  
  
-¿Ya?-. Insistió Harry exasperado.- Vamos... son las 6:15 am-.  
  
-Si. Ya estoy-. Ambos tomaron sus cosas ydesaparecieron como rayos. Aparecieron en las afueras de Londres. Alli se dispusieron a pensar en los castillos que por ahi habia.  
  
-Ya se!... el castillo abandonado! ¿Recuerdas?-. Saltó Ron.  
  
-Si Ron... bien pensado. Vamos!-. Los dos desaparecieron de alli nuevamente cayendo en la puerta de dicho castillo.  
  
-Hey... ¿Porque no estamos adentro?-.Preguntó Ron a Harry.  
  
-No lo se... debe ser que hay que decir alguna contraseña o... el lugar esta cerrado con llave-.  
  
-Mmmmm. ¿Cerrado? Nunca estuvo cerrado. Eso quiere decir que alguien esta o estuvo aqui-. Reflexionó el chico de cabellera roja.  
  
-Exacto... busquemos otra forma de entrar-. Ambos entraron a pensar.  
  
-Escobas, Harry!-. Gritó Ron.- Busquemos para ver si hay una ventana abierta y regresemos por nuestras escobas!-.  
  
-Muy buena idea amigo... eres bueno-. Desaparecieron para encontrarse en la sala de Harry. Tomaron sus escobas y volvieron al castillo. Entraron por una ventana que estaba abierta, al parecer... era de una habitacion. No habia rastro de que alguien alli estuviese, pero atravesaron la puerta para seguir buscando. Salieron a un pasillo obscuro, encendieron sus varitas y siguieron. Entraron en el primer lugar que encontraron y vieron a una chica completamente inconciente, amordazada y atada en una silla. Harry corrió hacia ella y trató de despertarla. Ella lo hizo. Harry desató las ataduras y su mordaza... La besó e intentó llevarsela de alli, pero alguien le impidió el paso. Rapidamente Harry trató de sacar su varita pero este hombre ya la tenia en mano. Estaba encapuchado, asi que no sabian de quien se trataba.  
  
-Imperio-. Susurró. Harry no cayó en el efecto.  
  
-Expelliarmus-. Pronunció el chico dejando a Hermione parada detras de él.  
  
-Que lindo... Potter rescatando a su amada. Jajajaja!!!-. No paraba de reirse.  
  
-Callate... imbecil-. Ron vino por detrás. El se habia ido a abrir la puerta para poder salir. Agarró al hombre por el cuello y lo tiró al suelo. Su varita se cae al suelo en aquel momento y el hombre misterioso la atrapa. Susurra: Crucio. Y Ron cae a causa de un dolor profundo que recorria su cuerpo.  
  
-Ahora te toca a ti, Potty, expelliarmus!-. Y la varita de Harry sale disparada.  
  
-Malfoy...-. Pronuncia Hermione por detras.  
  
-Si, Sangre Sucia... callate ya-.  
  
-No-la-llames-sangre-sucia-. Le dice Harry mientras se va acercando para pelear con el mano a mano. Ron se levanta del suelo en el momento y le quita la varita a Malfoy, quien queda desprotegido. Ahora Harry se tira encima suyo y empiezan los puñetazos.  
  
-Basta!-. Grita Hermione intentando separar a los 3 hombres (Ron tambien se habia incorporado) Al ver que no le hacian caso los trato de separar con sus manos, pero tenia miedo de salir lastimada.- BASTA!-. Todos se dieron vuelta ya que nunca habian visto a Hermione tan furiosa.- ¿Pueden dejar ya? Harry... ¿No ves que es Draco Malfoy? ¿No ves que te tiene miedo y siempre lo tuvo? Con un simple hechizo puedes asustarlo-. Malfoy se puso rojo de ira, cosa que no era comun.  
  
-Tienes razon-. Dijo Ron separandose. Malfoy se paró para ir a buscar su varita lo mas disimuladamente posible, pero Hermione le ganó y Harry lo retuvo. Una vez que Hermione le dio a cada uno su varita, sin exceptuar a Malfoy, dijo.- Una pelea limpia...-. Todos la miraron incredulos.- Si... ¿No me conocen acaso? Soy justa-. Harry se quedó mirandola con cara de 'estas loca?' y Ron hizo lo mismo.- ¿Que? Si le ganan 4 veces seguidas a este-. Dijo despreciando a Malfoy con la mirada. Malfoy aprovechó el descuido y gritó.  
  
-Expelliarmus!-. Las varitas de Harry y Ron salieron volando y Hermione los miró con cara de 'arruinaron todo, tarados'. Malfoy gritó.- Atadeo!-. Y dos cuerdas amarraron a Harry y a Ron en dos sillas.- Wingardium Leviosa-. Estas dos se elevaron y Malfoy se las llevo a otro lugar. Volvio y encontro a Hermione alli, hizo el mismo procedimiento.  
  
Una sombra se acercaba a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tocó las piernas de Hermione quien estaba sentada en una silla. Su instinto la hizo mover las piernas en señal de resistencia y el hombre no tuvo mas que decir.  
  
-Tranquilizate, mas te vale por Potter... pero tu haras lo que yo quiera que hagas. Ahora, sufre!-. Asi sacó su varita y pronunció la maldición imperdonable.- Crucio!-. Y Hermione comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en la silla mientras Malfoy se reia. Terminó el hechizo y se fue acercando poco a poco a Hermione.- Ahora... serás mia, si... mia. Necesito un Gryffindor como tu, si... para que que sea mi seguidor y, por supuesto, que pelee por mi contra el mundo... ¿Que te parece? Sabes que quiero ser el nuevo lord oscuro, ¿No?-. Y asi fue tocando su cuerpo mientras Hermione apenas asimilaba algunas cosas. Le desprendió la blusa y le quitó la pollera. En aquel momento se oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse un de un Expelliarmus. Era todo el cuerpo de aurores de Londres que venian por la muchacha de ojos color miel.

* * *

**Aca estoy!!! Terminé este cap, y como dije... todo parece solucionarse, en el proximo cap, no se que sucede... ¿el proximo Lord puede contra los aurores? No lo sabemos... debemos esperar.  
  
Les dejo un pequeño spoiler.  
**  
_-Ha-Harry y Ron e-estan en-en alguna habitacion del castillo... busquenlos-. Decia Hermione a Remus Lupin y a Tonks.  
  
-Si Hermione... vamos-. Gritó Remus a todo el cuerpo de aurores.- Tonks... quedate con ella-.  
  
-Hermione... como te encuentras chiquita. ¿Ese hombre te hizo algo?-. Preguntó preocupada la auror a la chica.  
  
-No... ustedes llegaron justo. Queria violarme!-. Decia Hermione indignada.  
  
-Suerte que no lo hizo-.  
  
-¿Pero sabes lo feo que es que te manoseen?-. Dijo en tono de "No entiendes".  
  
-No pero lo imagino-.  
_  
**Ey... eso fue mas que suficiente. Ahora contesto el rev:  
  
Monik:** Si, como vez, es asi... re mal. Pero pronto se arreglará te lo aseguro. ¿Ves como en este cap parece arreglarse todo? Bueno... para saber si acertamos tenemos que esperar al proximo capi que vendrá prontito.  
Un gran beso y espero me sigas mandando revs.  
  
**¿QUE PASO? No he recibido mas reviews... ¿Se durmieron? Si mis lectores aun estan leyendo mi fict les pido por favor aunque sea que me digan hola en unrev, porque asi yo no se si de verdad lo leen. POR FAVOR!!!  
  
Los ama a todos su amiga Pipu-Radcliffe**


	5. Rescatados

Hola lectores!!! Comenzaré contandoles algo mas de mi. Me encanta escuchar musica, si, por eso es que este y casi todos los demas capitulos los hice con la musica mas de moda aca en Argentina de fondo. Es decir, que la tengo grabada en la computadora. No tengo una musica preferida en especial, por lo que tengo un compilado de las que mas me gustan sin importar el grupo, banda o lo que sea.  
Aca les dejo otro capi y contesto los reviews abajo, como siempre.  
Este es mi capitulo favorito... si, me encanta.  
  
Por siempre te amé  
  
Capitulo 5: Rescatados  
  
Todo el cuerpo de aurores de la ciudad de Londres estaba allí en busca de la novia del uno de los mas renombrados aurores de ese mismo cuerpo. Lo que ese cuerpo no sabia era porque Harry no se encontraba alli, ya que ellos desconocian los movimientos de Harry y Ron, y no sabian que se encontraban justo en ese mismo castillo, dos habitaciones hacia la derecha.  
  
-Pero...-. Draco Malfoy estaba acorralado. Era el contra 50 aurores que ya tenian sus varitas preparadas y venian en busca de su inconciente presa, Hermione Granger, que estaba aun sentada en esa silla, con la cabeza hacia el costado y dormida a causa del efecto de la maldicion.  
  
-Ahora, estas acorralado, Malfoy... y no tenemos otro remedio mas que capturarte-. Dijo Remus Lupin, que a pesar de su edad seguia sirviendo al cuerpo, y mas si se trataba de gente querida.  
  
-Si me pueden capturar-. Desafió Malfoy, pero al darse cuenta de que su varita se le habia caido al suelo y no tenia escapatoria comenzó a tener miedo  
Lupin, con un simple Atadeo, Malfoy quedó atrapado.  
  
-Desmaius! Wingardium Leviosa-. Dijo un auror del monton y se lo llevó.  
Hermione comenzaba a abrir los ojos, estaba dolorida y no podia moverse de su lugar. Articulaba palabras dificilmente, ya que le dolia absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Los musculos por completo parecian estar como inflamados a causa de estar desacostumbrada a ser torturada.  
Los unicos que alli quedaban eran unos pocos... que eran los mas cercanos a ella en lo que de amistad se trataba.  
  
-Ha-Harry y Ron e-estan en-en alguna habitacion del castillo... busquenlos-. Decia Hermione a Remus Lupin y a Tonks.  
  
-Si Hermione... vamos-. Gritó Remus a todo el cuerpo de aurores.- Tonks... quedate con ella-.  
  
-Hermione... como te encuentras chiquita. ¿Ese hombre te hizo algo?-. Preguntó preocupada la auror a la chica.  
  
-No... ustedes llegaron justo. Queria violarme!-. Decia Hermione indignada.  
  
-Suerte que no lo hizo-.  
  
-¿Pero sabes lo feo que es que te manoseen?-. Dijo en tono de "No entiendes".  
  
-No pero lo imagino-.  
  
Hermione comenzó a levantarse, pero inmediatamente su cuerpo no respondió y sus brazos, que la sostenian, se aflojaron, haciendo que ella se desplomase nuevamente en el suelo.  
  
-Te ayudare-. Le dijo Tonks sabiendo lo que ella queria y esbozando una sonrisa apareció una camilla.- Movilicorpus!-. Terminó y la subió a la ya aparecida camilla.  
Salieron del castillo por la puerta. Hermione no queria y berrinchaba como una nena de 5 años porque queria salir de ahi con Harry. Tonks le hizo caso y se quedó ahi esperando a que Remus salga con los dos chicos. 5 minutos... no venia. 10 minutos... no venia. 15 minutos...  
  
-Iré a ver que pasa...-.Dijo Tonks.  
  
-Yo voy contigo... no me quedaré aquí, en medio de la nada, en la oscuridad, y sola-. Excusaba Hermione solo para ver a Harry y saber que le pasaba.  
  
Tonks pensó un momento.- Mmmmm, ok, ven Movilicorpus!-. Y asi se adentraron nuevamente al castillo donde momentos antes Hermione estaba en manos de ese asquerozo abusador.  
  
-Cuidado!!! Vuelvan chicas... Remus esta muy furioso-. Gritaba Ron tratando de escapar de un feroz hombre-lobo.  
  
-Fuera... de... aqui. Por...favor... vayanse!-. Decía Harry entre agitado y esquivando las garras del licantropo. Tonks se acercaba sin darse cuenta de que Hermione, como podía, tambien lo hacia.- NO HERMIONE! Quedate... donde estas-.Tonks dio media vuelta y la llevó lejos para que no pudiera acercarse.  
  
-Salgan de allí! Yo lo distraeré y salimos los 4, cerramos la puerta rápido y cuando la luna ya no esté volveremos por él, si? Vamos... apurense-. Propuso Tonks.  
  
-Ok... hazlo ahora-. Dijo Ron.  
  
-Hey Remus... malvado lobo!, lobo malo, ven aqui!-. Decía mientras agitaba sus caderas y seducía al licántropo. Dió resultado y Remus dio media vuelta, los chicos abrieron la puerta y Tonks salio corriendo por alli, mientras que Harry se llevaba a Hermione en los brazos. Cerraron la puerta y de repente todos se aparecieron en el departamento de Harry para esperar al amanecer y buscar a Remus.  
  
El amanecer llegó rápido, ya que Harry estaba con Hermione muy acaramelados y dandose besitos a todo momento y Tonks y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico.  
  
-Son las 6 am, el sol ya está saliendo, vamos en busca de aquel hombre?-. Propuso Tonks nuevamente luego de ganarle una partida a Ron quien finalmente descubrió que habia alguien mejor que el en eso.  
  
-Ok, tu Herms... te quedas aquie si? Ya volvemos... en un par de minutos supongo-. Dijo Harry mientras Hermione asintía molesta. Harry se puso su capa al igual que lo hicieron los demas y desaparecieron de allí.  
Al llegar no oyeron ningun ruido raro, por lo que supusieron que Remus ya era hombre de nuevo. Entraron y sintieron un repugnante olor, que provenía desde lo alto. Subieron y subieron hasta que llegaron a la fuente. No pudieron creer lo que vieron. Era Remus, convertido en hombre y lleno de sangre por todas partes... lo revisaron y vieron que tenia rasguños por todo el pecho y la cara. Tomaron su pulso y vieron que tenia un poco, pero muy poco, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces y con unas rapidas miradas entre ellos, lo llevaron a San Mungo mientras Hermione se preocupaba cada vez mas por sus amigos y su novio, que no venian.  
  
Bueno aca estoy, tarde pero seguro. Y como quien dice... Mas vale tarde que nunca, jeje. Bueno... lo unico que puedo hacer es excusarme con que tuve mucho que studiar, mañana tengo una prueba de una vieja MALA que lo unico que hace es hacernos estudiar toneladas de cosas, jeje.  
  
Un spoiler del cap siguiente:  
  
-Señores... tengo el diagnostico de Remus Lupin-. Decia un medimago viejito y con manos huesudas con las que sostenia una carpeta verde con tapa tranparente.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Está bien? ¿Que le ha sucedido?-. Decia como loco Ron.  
  
-Si, señor... diganos ya-. Pedia o mejor dicho, rogaba Tonks.  
  
-El señor Remus Lupin ha tenido una serie de lastimaduras en gran parte de su cuerpo, y debido a las circunstancias y a que el es un licántropo, llegamos a la conclusion de que fue producto del propio lobo, que como ustedes dijeron, anoche era... les recomendamos que lo hagan acordar de que tome su poción todas las noches de luna llena, ya que no podrá seguir asi, o puede llevarlo a serios casos o a la muerte-. Explicaba el sanador con tono lúgubre y trankilo.  
  
-¿Se repondrá?-. Preguntó Tonks con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
Bueno... yo creo que es suficiente y pronto pondré el proximo capi, ya que se lo merecen por esperarme, ahora responderé reviews:  
  
Monik: Viste como se solucionó? Bueno... ahora he decidido poner un poco mas de tension al capi... Harry puede quedarse del todo solo, en lo que a sus padres se refiere, ya que Remus Lupin es el unico que queda que haya conocido a sus padres y que no tenga el deseo de matarlo, como muchos... asi que alambremos y que por favor Remus se reconmponga, no? jeje... TQM, wapa, te mando un beso y respondeme con un rev.  
  
Por cierto... me encanta tu ff!  
  
Nethy: Las personas cambian, aparte de que yo no lo veo de esa manera... yo lo veo como cualquier persona... todos cuando estamos en ese tipo de circunstancias no pensamos antes de actuar, aparte que le tenia que poner algo de mi a mi persnaje favorito, no???  
  
Un beso y enviame otro rev, si?  
  
Con esto termino... un beso a todo y sigan mandando reviews porque me encantan y los amo tanto que me pongo super feliz cuando en mi bandeja de entrada tengo un email de , no les pasa a los que escriben de aca??? jerje  
  
No vemos Su amiga Pipu-radcliffe 


	6. El estado de Remus

**Uff... como tarde en escribir el capitulo anterior! no??? Es que no se me venian las ideas, jeje. Pero de repente llegaron todas juntas y parte de esas ideas las puse en este capi... asi se me hizo mucho mas facil, por eso es que este cap estará mas pronto que el anterior.**

**Las respuestas a los revs estan abajito... comenzemos... **

**

* * *

**

**Por siempre te amé**

**Capitulo 6: El estado de Remus**

Cuando vio que Harry, Ron y Tonks no volvian, supo que no podia quedarse de brazos cruzados. Rapidamente tomó su capa y su varita, para luego aparecerse en el castillo abandonado. Entró en él sigilosamente, recorrió todo el lugar y no encontró rastro de que haya alguien, pero al entrar en la sala en la que habia estado Remus herido, vio toda esa sangre regada por el suelo, que habia quedado por el apuro de los chicos, pensó lo peor, pensó que esos seres que tanto queria habian sido heridos gravemente... o peor, pensó que tal vez habian muerto.

Lloró desconsoladamente, no sabia que hacer, no tenia fuerzas para nada... el solo pensar en que Harry no este ahi para ella la debastaba... pero Ron... Ron, su fiel amigo Ron, que a pesar de todas sus continuas peleas en Hogwarts seguian manteniendo en pié esa relacion... esa amistad tan fuerte que los unia. _"Basta Hermione... no seas negativa... seguro solo esta heridos"_. Se levantó y se fue al primer lugar en el que pensó, San Mungo.

_"Tal vez ni eso... tal vez eso ya estaba ahi antes... no, eso era muy reciente, no puede ser, no puede ser!" _Pensaba mientras caminaba a la recepcion para preguntar por Harry.

-Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarle?-. Preguntó cordialmente la recepcionista. Una chica bajita, con unos lentes ovalados que iban perfectos con la forma de su cara. Llevaba los ojos pintados de celeste y un brillo labial que le quedaba muy bien. Su pelo era color negro y con rulos, y tenia puesta unas evillitas a los costados.

-Si... queria saber si aqui se encuentra el señor Harry Potter-. Contestó Hermione, y la recepcionista puso cara de pensamiento.

-Mmmm... no esta en los registros de los internados, asi que no se encuentra aqui, al menos no internado-. Dijo la mujer.

-Y... ¿Ronald Weasley?-. Preguntó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia, no encontraba a sus amigos.

-No... tampoco-. Contestó nuevamente con un tono igual de cordial, sin perder la paciencia.

-Uf... ¿Nymphadora Tonks? _"Por favor, por favor"_-. La paciencia ya estaba por los suelos.

-No, señorita... ellos no estan aqui-.

-Pues... debe estar equivocada! No puede ser! Alguien debe estar aqui! Presiento que estan heridos! ¿Quien ha entrado ultimamente al hospital?!!!-. Gritaba Hermione.

-Eso es informacion confidencial, señorita-. Hermione se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar en la sala de espera... estaba desganada, ¿Donde encontraria a Harry? ¿Y a Ron? y... ¿Tonks?. En ese momento una idea le vino a la cabeza _"Remus!"_. Se levantó y corrió al escritorio de la recepcionista empujando a un viejo mago que llegaba. No le importó y solo dijo:

-¿Remus Lupin? ¿Se encuentra aqui?-. Dijo sin esperar a que la chica le preste atencion.

-Mmmm... dejeme ver, si... aqui esta. Por el momento no puede verlo porqe estan tratandolo, pero puede esperar afuera... en la habitacion 132, alli hay una sala de espera... seguro verá a los medicos-. Sin mas miró a Hermione con una sonrisa que inmediatamente fue devuelta.

-Gracias, mil gracias-. Y corrió... tan fuerte como pudo. Llegando a la 130 decidió parar y sentarse, pues los medicos estaban adentro aun y seguro los veria al salir. La habitacion 132 se encontraba a la vuelta del pasillo, en 3 bancos situados en la puerta de la ya dicha habitacion se encontraban Harry, Ron y Tonks esperando noticias de Remus.

En eso sale el medimago. Un viejito con manos huesudas, sosteniendo una carpeta. Tenia un bigote blanco como la nieve y poco cabello. El hombre hablo.

-Señores... tengo el diagnostico de Remus Lupin-. Decia un medimago viejito y con manos huesudas con las que sostenia una carpeta verde con tapa tranparente.

-¿Y? ¿Está bien? ¿Que le ha sucedido?-. Decia como loco Ron.

-Si, señor... diganos ya-. Pedia o mejor dicho, rogaba Tonks.

-El señor Remus Lupin ha tenido una serie de lastimaduras en gran parte de su cuerpo, y debido a las circunstancias y a que el es un licántropo, llegamos a la conclusion de que fue producto del propio lobo, que como ustedes dijeron, anoche era... les recomendamos que lo hagan acordar de que tome su poción todas las noches de luna llena, ya que no podrá seguir asi, o puede llevarlo a serios casos o a la muerte-. Explicaba el sanador con tono lúgubre y trankilo.

-¿Se repondrá?-. Preguntó Tonks con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?-. Decia Harry.

-Se repondrá y no, por el momento está muy debil y cualquier movimiento brusco puede llevarlo, como ya dije, a graves circunstancias-. Todos hicieron caras de "Pero que mierda!". El medimago se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-No he llamado a Herms... debe de estar preocupada-.Dijo Harry levantandose de su silla para ir a un lugar mas tranquilo y asi poder llamar por el celular a su novia. Marcó el numero y esperó, en la casa no habia nadie y comenzó a preocuparse _"Quizá salio a buscarnos"_ entonces probó con el celular, llamo y luego de dos timbradas atendieron.

_-¿Harry?-._ Dijo Herms al atender, pues vio el numero de Harry en el identificador de llamadas.

-Hermy... ¿Donde diablos estas?-. Preguntó Harry un poco enojado.

_-¿Donde estas tu? Te busque por todos lados... me preocupaban-._

-Estamos en San Mungo, Ron, Tonks y yo-. Contestó el.- ¿Y tu?-.

-_Tambien... mira que he preguntado por ustedes... ¿Esperan a Remus?-._ Decia sorprendida.

-Si... ¿Tu?-.

_-Tambien... ¿En que parte de la sala te encuentras!?-._ Decia sin poder creer que el habia estado ahi todo el tiempo.

-En la puerta de la habitacion 132 ¿Tu?-. El tampoco lo podia creer.

-_En la 130... espera ya voy-._ Se asomó por la esquina con el celular aun en su oreja. Ahi se vieron... Tonks y Ron estaban confundidos. Harry corrió a Hermy la besó dulcemente, ella le respondio. En aquel momento un medimago sale nuevamente de la habitacion donde se encontraba Remus. Se dirigió hacia ellos, para darles noticias, aparentemente.

**

* * *

****Holas! Ven? Este cap salio mas rapido... lo termine en un ratito... media hora no mas... es que resulta que la idea ya volvio y lo tengo todo planeado en mi capocha, jeje.   
Dedicado a todos ustedes... a Monik... mi fiel seguidora, y como el acertijo de _ "Tomas todos o ninguno"..._ ¿Saben que la puerta se puede abrir nuevamente? Solo deben esperar varios minutos a que aparezca el mensaje de Pevees, un florero que hay a la izquierda se caera y un monton de llaves volaran. Deben probar cada una de ellas en la cerradura hasta que una de la  vuelta. Veran un escritorio como el del principio, deben abrir el cajon del costado izquierdo de la silla azul, y arrastrar la lupa que hay dentro a un cuaderno de notas. Un acertijo en ingles va a aparecer y la respuesta es CHAPTERS (Capitulos). Asi se vera un cuaderno con 4 hojas que sobresalen. Cada una de ellas tiene el nombre de 1 capitulo... la de abajo no se mueve, porque no contiene nada. Esto solo funciona en el sitio en ingles... la puerta solo se puede abrir si no tiene el cartel que dice _"Don't Disturb"._**

_Les doy un spoilercito, jeje..._

_-Me temo que tendremos que esperar mas...-. Decia Hermione en los brazos de su hombre._

_-Si... pero yo no aguanto mas... voy a entrar-. Dijo Tonks._

_-No! Ven aqui... el estará bien, tendras tiempo para verlo despues-. Le dijo Ron._

_-Pero necesito verlo... ¿Y si me necesita?-._

_-Seguro que te necesita... pero tambien necesita descansar, y si vas ahora, no notará tu presencia-. La trató de tranquilizar el pelirrojo._

_-Esta bien... pero solo un rato-._

_-Si, si... solo un rato-. Terminó Hermione_

**Paso a responder reviews:**

**Monik:** Si... pobre Remus... en el proximo cap veras si Remus esta bien o mal. Te mando un beso amiga! ¿Te gusto el cap? Decimelo en un rev.

**Harlet:** Nuevo lector, no?? Muchisimas gracias... tratare de leer el tuyo, y luego te doy mi opinion, pero para ahorrarme tiempo y trabajo, ¿Podrias decirme el nombre de tu fict?   
Un beso

**Con esto termino... nos vemos en un proximo cap... un beso a todos, los amo!   
Pipu-Radcliffe**


	7. ¿Puedo pasar?

Que tal? Este cap tambien vendrá temprano... pero saben que? Me estoy quedando sin ideas de nuevo... jaja! si alguien me puede tirar alguna como para poder alargarla y asi hacer algo bien bueno con su ayuda, pues, bienvenido sea, jeje. Al primero que me mande la respuesta a una pregunta que estará abajo, le concederé el honor de que en el proximo capitulo pase lo que el/ella quiera.

Comenzemos.

Capitulo 7: ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Tiene noticias de Remus? Por favor, Doctor, digame que esta bien, que no le ocurrira nada!!!-. Gritaba una desesperada Tonks.

-Nada le ocurrirá señora, dejeme hablar, por favor-. La trankilizaba el medimago.

-Tonks, calmate, todo va a estar bien, pero con alterarte no ganas nada-. Le decía Hermione.

-Ok ok... prosiga, señor-. Le cedió Tonks al medimago mientras se sentaba en la silla de la sala de espera.

-Remus Lupin se encuentra estable... solo lo pueden pasar a ver de a uno, pero con mucho cuidado de que no despierte porque las consecuencias...-.

-...Pueden ser fatales-. Terminó Ron para luego soltar un suspiro.- Eso ya lo sabemos-. Acabó fastidiado.

-Esta bien, si quieren pasar a verlo y correr el riesgo de que despierte, entren, pero de a uno. Si se despierta puede que no pase nada, pero si se altera bruscamente por algo, podria lllegar a la muerte... por ejemplo, usted señora-. Dijo refiriendose a Tonks, que tenia el pelo color verde manzana.- Usted no puede entrar asi...-. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Pero... pero... ooooooyyy... me harán cambiar el color de mi pelo!...-. Intentó cambiar el color por uno mas convencional.- No puedo! ¿Que me sucede?... debe ser por los nervios...nooooo-. Rezongaba la metamorfomaga.

-Bueno... Tonks, este es un hospital, trankilizate, sigue intentando que nosotros entraremos primero. ¿Voy yo?-. Dijo ahora Harry mirando a su amigo el pelirrojo y su novia.

-Si... ve tu, yo me quedo aqui con Tonks... cualquier cosa, podriamos ver a un especialista aqui, en el hospital-. Hablaba Hermione.

-Si... bueno, dale andá Harry, y no demores-. Apuraba la mujer de cabellos verdes.

-Si... si, no demoraré-. Ese era Harry que abría la puerta de la habitacion. Entró y ahi estaba, con su mechon blanco y su bigote. Estaba placidamente dormido, no estaba enterado de nada de lo que le ocurria, eso si que era bueno. No tenia nocion del tiempo, en aquel momento para el no existian mas mortifagos ni magia oscura... nada existia para Remus Lupin en ese estado, en esa habitacion de hospital, llena de clabels y de tubos por todos lados. La mayoria conducian a partes del cuerpo del licantropo. Los observó por unos momentos y decidio salir... no queria tentarse a despertar al unico "familiar" que le quedaba, pues sus padres y Sirius habian sido como sus hermanos... y esa maldita rata, como deseaba matarla... pero por desgracia aun estaba ahi, vivita y coleando. Por supuesto que era el mas buscado, pero no habia rastro de el. Podia esconderse perfectamente, segun parece. Se dio la vuelta, tomo el picaporte y lo giró. Miró a su amigo por ultima vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo y salio de aquel lugar, dejando paso a sus demas amigos.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan rapido?-. Preguntó Ron cuando lo vio.

-Si, tuve que resistirme a la tentacion de despertarlo-. Dijo Harry un poco apenado.

-Oh... bueno, ya se solucionara, recuerda-. Lo reanimaba su novia.- Ahora voy yo. A ver si pueden ayudar ustedes a Tonks a calmarse-.

-Si si... ve, amor-.

Hermione entró en aquella sala y lo primero que hizo fue sentirse mal por el pobre Remus, que no tenia la culpa de su licantropía. Ahora entendia por que Harry tuvo que resistirse, a ella tambien le daban ganas de hacerlo. Lo observó por un segundo y luego se dio la vuelta, no queria ponerse a llorar a su lado, no lo haria. Abrió la puerta y salio sin mirar atras.

-¿Eh? Pero... ¿Que sucede que todos salen rapido?-. Pregunaba Tonks con dejo de pena en su voz, ya que no podria pasar porque todavia no lograba calmarse del todo. Hermione no le hizo caso y se recostó sobre 3 sillas seguidas, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su hombre.

-Esta bien... voy yo-. Ron se levantó y entró rapidamente pero sin hacer ruido. A el lo inundo la sensacion de tristeza... todo lo que aquel hombre los habia ayudado, todo lo bueno que habia sido con ellos, todo lo que se habia sacrificado porque ellos esten bien. Lo bueno que habia sido con Harry... como lo habia ayudado con lo de los dementores. Todo eso era demasiado para un solo hombre, pero el, Remus Lupin lo habia superado. Se quedó un par de minutos a su lado. La tentacion no lo inundaba pues ya sabia y tenia fe en que se recuperaría pronto. Decidio salir y ver si Tonks podia pasar.

-No podre pasar...-. Sollozaba la metamorfomaga en problemas.

-Si podras... sigue intentando, y lo mas importante, cal-ma-te-. Decia Harry.

Asi trancurrió una hora y media, y Tonks seguia igual.

-Me temo que tendremos que esperar mas...-. Decia Hermione en los brazos de su hombre.

-Si... pero yo no aguanto mas... voy a entrar-. Dijo Tonks.

-No! Ven aqui... el estará bien, tendras tiempo para verlo despues-. Le dijo Ron.

-Pero necesito verlo... ¿Y si me necesita?-.

-Seguro que te necesita... pero tambien necesita descansar, y si vas ahora, no notará tu presencia-. La trató de tranquilizar el pelirrojo.

-Esta bien... pero solo un rato-.

-Si, si... solo un rato-. Terminó Hermione.

Luego de ese rato, Hermione dijo.

-Bueno... entra Tonks... no creo que se despierte. Pero salí bien rapido de ahi. Por favor!!!-.

-Esta bien... porque con un especializta no pienso ir... ni loca-. Se levantó y entro con mucha finura, pero a la vez desesperacion.  
Lo vio allí, tan solo y tan excluido de la vida real. Tranquilo, tal vez lo mas tranquilo que estuvo alguna vez en su vida, con todas las batallas y problemas por los que ha pasado.-Pobre mi licantropito... pobrecito-. Posó su mano en la de él y asi se quedó una media hora.

Hermione entró con cautela luego de 5 minutos para no despertar a Remus. Buscó a Tonks que no quería irse y que tenia los oos hinchados de tanto llorar. Su hombre estaba sufriendo sin darse cuenta y no dejaría que eso siguiera por mucho tiempo. Se tentó de arrancar cada uno de los cables y agujas que el hombre-lobo tenia en su cuerpo. Hermione lo dedujo y la apresuró a salir. Ella sabia de lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer loca de amor.

-Nos vamos a ir de aquí. Debemos descansar. Levantensé y vamos-. Ordenó Ron al verlas salir. Todos tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon por el pasillo.

Desaparecieron ya en la puerta del hospital y reaparecieron en casa de Hermione, donde Tonks se quedaría a dormir, para que no haga ninguna locura. Ella ya se encontraba dormida en el sofá, con un simple Movilicorpus Hermione pudo transportarla hasta su pieza. Hermy dormiría en el sofá.

-Bueno Hermy. Me voy-. Comenzaba a despedirse Ron.- Harry, ¿Te quedas?-. Preguntó dirigiendose a su amigo.

-Si... ve a tu casa... mañana a primera hora yo estaré en San Mungo. Cualquier cosa llamame al celular-. Le contestaba el chico de esmeraldas como ojos.

-Yo estaré a eso del mediodia ¿Antes podrias ocuparte vos? Es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer para el Ministerio-. Se excusó el colorin.

-Ok... no hay problema amigo, hasta mañana-.

-Hermy... adios, mañana nos vemos-. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, cruzó manos con Harry y desapareció de alli.

-Dame un beso-. Pidio Hermione.

-No quiero-. Jugueteó el hombre de cabellos azabaches.

-¿Ah, no? Pues cuando tu quieras yo no querré-. Desafió la castaña.

-Pues como quieras-. El chico se cruzó de brazos y se dio vuelta y ella le copió. Luego de unos minutos ya bastaba... el juego habia terminado.- Jajaja... ven aqui, amor mio-. Harry tomó a su novia por la cintura.

-No... ahora yo no quiero-. Dijo ella haciendose la dificil.

-Basta, che! Ya está... el juego acabó-.

-Ya lo se, tontito-. Hermione se volteó y le tocó la nariz jugando con él. Se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Me voy amor... quisiera quedarme contigo esta noche, pero no puedo... mañana tengo cosas que hacer y la verdad estoy bien cansado. Tu quedate. Cuida a Tonks... que no enloquezca-. Advertia.

-Jeje... no lo hará!-.

-Ok. Adios-. Le dio un beso apasionado pero apurado y desaparecio de alli.

-Ahhhyy... este chico me hará perder la cabeza. Es tan dulce!!!-.Decia ella despues de que su novio se habia marchado. Se puso su pijama con un toque de varita y preparó el sofá con un juego de sábanas que le habia regalado su madre y una manta que habia tejido su abuela.

Al dia siguiente se despertó a las 8 y fue a ver si Tonks estaba durmiendo, y efectivamente lo estaba. Preparó huevos fritos con tocino para el desayuno y fue a despertarla.

-Vamos Tonks... en media hora debemos ir a San Mungo. Vamos... hay huevos con tocino...-. La estimulaba al menos para que abra los ojos.

-Remus... anoche la pasé tan bien... dejame dormir un ratito mas...-. La tomó a la castaña del brazo y la abrazó como si fuera su novio. Hermione no daba credito a sus oidos... era muy raro que Tonks sueñe con esas cosas... y mas con Remus.

-Basta! Se acabó... levantate-. La samarreó y la mujer abrió un poco los ojos.

-¿Que te pasa?-. Dijo bostezando un poco extrañada por la actitud negativa de s amiga.

-Que no te despertabas y tenemos que estar en media hora en San Mungo... vamos, hay huevos con tocino...-.

-¿Huevos con tocino? Esperame 2 minutos que ya voy-. Y como un rayo salio de la cama y se vistió. Una vez vestida abrio la puerta del cuarto y alli etsaba Hermione esperandola para que desayunaran juntas.

-Bien... ahora desayuna que debemos irnos en 20 minutos-. La metamorfomaga obedecio y desayunó en 10 minutos. Los otros 10 los ocupó arreglandose el maquillaje y probando a ver si podia cambiar el color de su pelo. Lo logró! Lo hizo! Lo volvió castaño oscuro. Se maquilló perfectamente bien con tiempo de sobra y se puso su capa. Hermione ya lista la esperaba en la sala.

-¿Vamos?-. Dijo Tonks. Su amiga la castaña asintió.

Cuando llegaron al hospital estaba Harry sentado fuera de la habitacion.

-Harry... ¿Aun no se puede?-. Preguntó extrañada Tonks.

-No-. Le dio un beso en los labios a Hermione.- Estan dentro los doctores. Ey! cambiaste el color de tu cabello! Muy bien-. Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.  
Como si lo Harry lo huebiera predecido, justo despues de que dijo lo de los doctores uno aparecio, ellos no lo notaron hasta que no estuvo delante.

-Buenos dias, señores. Yo soy el doctor Masimmo. El señor Remus Lupin se encuentra bien y despierto. Pueden pasar a verlo... tengan cuidado, aun está debil-. Y cuando termino se fue.

Ya ta... Remus al parecer esta bien, no? despues... quien sabe lo que ocurrirá. Les informo que traté de mardar el capitulo pero no pude por problemas de la pagina y porque me fui de viaje de egresados (FIESTA!!!) por cuatro dias, por lo que no me acerqué a una computadora por mas de 15 minutos. Gracias por entender. Aqui va la pregunta:

¿Remus y Tonks tienen alguna relacion sentimental?

Ahora les dejo un spoiler y luego las contestaciones a los revs.

-Remus... ten cuidado con el escalón-. Prevenía Tonks como una madre.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-. Preguntó Harry una vez dentro de la casa.

-Si... gracias a Dios-.

-Bueno, te traeré un té, te hará bien para tomar tu medicamento-. Hermione habló, como Tonks, pareciendose a una madre.

Bueno... ya ta, este es el spoiler. No dejo demasiado o sabran asi todo, jeje.

Contesto!!

Monik: Ayyy... mi fiel amiga. No te mueras mas de ganas que no te dejé mucha intriga. Jeje... mandame un rev si te gusto y sino tambien, jeje. Un beso, T-kiero.

Cafeme Phoby: No tuve tiempo de leer tu fict pero me haré uno ahora que ya termine las clases, jeje... toy re contenta. Me agrada mucho que te guste mi fict, segui leyendo!... y mandame un rev, plis.

Un beso... Pipu-Radcliffe 


	8. Yo tambien

**Holas... Bueno, la ganadora es Monik! Si, ella me ha mandado su respuesta y acertó. Al final de este capitulo les diré que parte es la que eligió Monik. Un , perobeso a todos... Y los revs estan abajo. Aviso: Este cap contiene unas escenas un poquito fuertecitas, no prohibo a nadie de leerlo, solo aviso.**

**Comencemos.**

**Por siempre te amé**

**Capitulo 8: Tambien yo.**

Todos entraron con mucha lentitud a la habitacion de Remus. El estaba despierto y habia una enfermera a su cuidado.

-Señorita, ¿Usted sabe cuando le darán el alta?-. Preguntó Harry en voz baja a la enfermera.

-Si... posiblemente mañana, si sigue todo bien-. Contestó la chica cortesmente.

-Ah, bueno... gracias-. Rapidamente se fue con el grupo que charlaba con el licantropo.

-Hey, Harry. ¿Como estas?-. Le decia Remus.

-La pregunta es ¿Como estas tu? Remus-.

-Mas que bien. Solo si pudiera sacarme estos cables-. Se lamentaba señalando los cables que tenia por todo el cuerpo.

-Bueno... noticias para todos. Mañana, si todo sigue bien, te sacan de aqui-. Ante este comentario a todos se les iluminaron los ojos.

-Que bueno!-. Exclamaron.

Al cabo de 1 hora aproximadamente todos se fueron dejando una vez mas a Remus con la enfermera.

-Tonks, ¿Ves que está bien y que no habia porque preocuparse?-. Decia Hermione.

-Si, veo. Me voy a mi casa. Un beso para todos, adios-. Y desapareció del lugar.

-Bueno che, yo tambien me voy. Un beso Hermy, adios Harry-.Dijo Ron para luego desaparecer. Tenia un trabajo para el Ministerio.

Herm volteó y dijo.-Amor mio... ¿Vamos a mi casa?-.

-No Hermy... vamos a la mia. Siempre terminamos en la tuya y no me gusta, aparte con esos vecinos chismosos que tienes... me incomoda-.Excusó esbozando una sonrisa.

-No... porque en tu casa esta Ron, y no quiero que esté de chismoso... y mis vecinos no son mucho mas chismosos que los tuyos, que encima son casi todos magos-.Le reprochó mientras lo tomaba del brazo para desaparecer de alli.

-Si, tenes razon, pero prefiero magos antes que muggles porque no puedo hacer mucha magia delante de ellos. Aparte, mejorseria asi... entonces el Profeta se entera de nuestra relacion-. Decia Harry en broma.

-No seria necesario. Recuerda que yo trabajo en el Profeta y puedo perfectamente decirle a la mas chismosa para que se lo cuente a otro reportero-.

-No, por favor, era broma. Lo unico que falta es que todos se enteren de que estamos saliendo formalmente-. Rogó Harry con cara de susto. Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada.

-No lo haria, recuerda que no solo tu estarias perjudicado socialmente sino que yo estaria en peligro de que una de tus admiradoras me mate y te secuestre, jeje-. Dijo con total tranquilidad.

-Uff... mejor, no lo aguantaria-.

-Ademas...me encanta cuando me ruegas...-. Dijo Hermione para luego plantarle un beso tremendamente apasionado y dulce a la vez.

-¿Desde cuando besas asi?-. Pregunto el chico embobado y extrañado.

-Es que tu me haces esforzar al maximo-. Dijo riendo y jugando con su cabello mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del departamento de Hermy.

-Ay Harry... todo lo que quiero es relajarme ¿Que tal si vemos una pelicula?-. Propuso Hermione despues de casi una hora de mimos y declaraciones de amor.

-Esta bien, vamos juntos a alquilarla que yo no se cual te va a gustar-. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del edificio, y, caminando, llegaron a un pequeño video-club que habia cerca.

-Quisiera ver... una pelicula que tenga un poco de todo, romance, accion y comedia, ¿Tu?-. Le dijo Herms mientras miraba los argumentos.

-Lo que tu quieras-. Le dio un beso corto pero apasionado sin darse cuenta de que en el mismo lugar habia una persona bastante conocida para ellos que se sorprendio mucho con el gesto de estos chicos.

Alquilaron finalmente una que les parecio buena (N/A: No se me ocurre ningun tituloahora). Ya en casa Hermione hizo palomitas y Harry puso la pelicula en el televisor que ellatenia frente a la cama.

Miraron la pelicula muy acaramelados y rapidamente se aburrieron de verla, todo lo que querian era estar juntos, sentirse mutuamente y amarse hasta que el sol vuelva a salir. Y asi pasó. Harry comenzó a besarla y de pronto comprendio lo que Hermione le habia dicho, el tambien nesecitaba esforzarse mas con ella, sentia la necesidad de complacerla. Se fueron quitando cada prenda sin dejar de besarse, de tocarse, de acariciarse, de amarse. Al fin desnudos fueron cayendo acostados sobre la cama y Harry, la tomo por la cintura y embistió en ella. Vio una expresion de dolor que pronto cambio a una de placer, Hermione no daba mas, lo amaba tanto, queria que esto nunca acabase, pero al cabe de un rato bastante largo y de tantas posiciones distintas estaban exaustos.

Al dia siguiente despertaron sintiendose completamente felices, hoy seria el mejor dia. Se vistieron, desayunaron y fueron a San Mungo a ver a Remus.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Ron.

-Hey, que tarde han llegado-. Harry lo miró extrañado y desvio su vista a su reloj de pulsera. Efectivamente era tarde, ya eran mas de las 11 am.-Es que me quedé dormido y pasé a buscar a Herm tarde-.

-Mmmm-. Dijo el pelirrojo.- A mi no me vengan con cuentos chinos que se perfectamente que uds dos estuvieron juntos anoche-. Los miro picaro.

-Esta bien, si... pasamos la noche juntos, ya-. Admitió Herm.- ¿Y Tonks? ¿Y Remus?-.

-Tonks fue a buscar al doctor para que le diga si Remus puede irse ya. Y si quieren pasar a verlo pasen, yo los estaba esperando-. Contesto Ron.

-Ok, vamos-. Entraron y charlaron animadamente con el, al ratito llegoTonks y alli se quedaronhasta las 2 pm, cuando el doctor entro a la habitacion e informó que Remus podia retirarse ya.

------------------------------- (no se q le pasa a la computadora que no puedo poner el separador de )

-Bien, ¿Todo listo?-. Preguntó Tonks, todos asintieron.- Bien, ¿Remus, te quedas en mi casa?-. El asintio.

-Si no es mucha molestia-.

-Ay no, no lo es-.

Cuando llegaron al portico bajaron del auto y se dispusieron a entrar.

-Remus... ten cuidado con el escalón-. Prevenía Tonks como una madre.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-. Preguntó Harry una vez dentro de la casa.

-Si... gracias a Dios-.

-Bueno, te traeré un té, te hará bien para tomar tu medicamento-. Hermione habló, como Tonks, pareciendose a una madre.

Remus tomo todo su té junto con el medicamento para recuperarse de las heridas. Despues de unas horas Hermione y Harry tenian que retirarse, o mejor dicho, querian retirarse. Ron estaba con sueño y se iba a dormir una siesta.

-Bueno, nos vamos, un beso-. Los tres desaparecieron dejando a Tonks y a Remus solos.

-Tonks... gracias por dejarme quedarme aqui, la verdad que es todo un honor-. Dijo Remus.

-Ay no es nada, para mi es un honor que tu te quedes, jeje-.

-¿Y por que?-.

-Porque yo...-. Dijo.-yo... te amo Remus-. Dijo roja como un tomate. Le dio a Remus en pequeño beso en los labios esperando que lo correspondiera, lo que no hizo porque estaba como paralizado. Al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó y Tonks ya daba el caso por perdido, pero Remus le tomó la barbilla y le dijo.

-No te pongas asi...-. Tonks casi lloraba.- Yo te amo mucho tambien-. Y juntos se fundieron en un calido y tímido beso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**AAAAYYYY Les gusto??? Esta bueno, no? Bueno, pido disculpas por la demora, pero finalmente estoy aca y voy a pedir mas tiempo de clemencia para La Batalla Final porque la verdad es que no me alcanza el tiempo.  
Paso a contar que la respuesta era NO no TENIAN ninguna relacion amorosa, hasta ahora, jeje. Lo que Monik quiso que sucediera era que Remus y Tonks se declaren, y eso ha pasado MISION CUMPLIDA!**

**Review (sin S porque solo me mandaron uno) y esta vez no hay spoiler, lo siento no tengo tiempo, perdon perdon perdon!!!!!**

**Monik!!!!:** _Ay como te kiero... la verdad es que vos sos la que me da "fuerza" para seguir porque los demas ni se asoman a mandarme un maldito review. Muchas gracias, te kiero y te estoy siempre agradecida, ademas quiero decir, que tu historia está alucinante y no veo la hora en que salga el cap 14, si mal no recuerdo. Por otra parte, la pregunta era realmente facil, yo ya hubiera dicho en algun momento que tenian algo si asi fuera, muy bien!!! Espero que lo que hice te haya gustado, y si no fue asi, decimelo por un rev o por chat y luego arreglamos asi lo hago de nuevo como a TI te guste, si?. UN GRAN BESO, te kiero y enviame otro rev, si??? Bye._

**Y bueno, este cap dedicado especialmente a la _Tone_, la _Kolo_ y la _Mely_, que son mis mejores amigas del colegio, chicas las re kiero!, tambien a _Monik_, porque es mi fiel seguidora...**

**Un beso y la demas gente! PONGANSE LAS PILAS Y MANDEN UN REVIEW porque me pongo mal y no hago mas nada! CARAJO!**

**Pipu-Radcliffe (Me desilusionaron)**


	9. Proposiciones y anuncios

**Jajajaja... chicos, yo se q el fict no es de los mejores y agradezco mucho a los que se tomaron un ratito de su tiempo y mandaron un rev, yo sabia que era cuestion de tiempo y no de audiencia, creo jajaja... Se que el fict, por lo menos para mi gusto, esta realmente malo y prefiero 50 veces mas La Batalla Final, q tiene una idea mejor, asi que entiendo que este no les guste.. y no hay problema si me lo dicen.**

**Bueno, se acabó... ahora es momento de comenzar con el capitulo 9.**

**

* * *

****Por siempre te amé**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_-Porque yo...-. Dijo.-yo... te amo Remus-. Dijo roja como un tomate. Le dio a Remus en pequeño beso en los labios esperando que lo correspondiera, lo que no hizo porque estaba como paralizado. Al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó y Tonks ya daba el caso por perdido, pero Remus le tomó la barbilla y le dijo._

_-No te pongas asi...-. Tonks casi lloraba.- Yo te amo mucho tambien-. Y juntos se fundieron en un calido y tímido beso._

**

* * *

****Capitulo 9: Proposiciones y anuncios.**

Pasó un mes muy tranquilo: Remus se habia recuperado por completo, gracias a la ayuda de Tonks y los chicos, Harry y Hermione seguian con la relacion, estaban en su mejor momento, Ron, seguia solo pero salia con varias chicas por la noche y le habian informado que ya no estaba a prueba, estaba completamente promovido al cuartel 101, el cuartel de aurors de Londres.

Un dia soleado y despejado, en el que los pajaritos cantaban y las mariposas volaban de flor en flor, Harry despertó, sin abrir los ojos aun, sintiendo el aroma de las flores, y pensaba que estaba en un jardin lleno de ellas... pero de pronto recordo que estaba desnudo y abrió los ojos pegando un pequeño salto, inspeccionó el lugar y encontró que era la habitacion de Herms, rapidamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se volteó a ver a la flor que desprendia ese tan dulce aroma. Y ahi estaba su flor completamente desnuda tambien **(N/A: Que bien que se la pasan estos!!! Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay!)**, despertando seguramente por el salto de Harry. El chico se acercó y la beso tiernamente en la nariz, haciendo que ella despegue sus parpados y se encuentre con un par de faroles verdes que la volvieron loca en ese mismo instante. Hermione tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia el, siempre mirandolo a los ojos y le dio un fugaz beso.

-Hola, amor-. Saludó ella.

Harry sonrió ante el gesto y le contestó.- Buen dia, mi cielo-.

-Voy a hacerte el desayuno, ¿Quieres?-. Dijo comenzando a cambiarse la chica castaña.

-No creo, son las 1 pm, gordi... mejor si almorzamos-. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡1 pm! No lo puedo creer, ¿Como pude dormir tanto?-.

-Estuviste despierta hasta las 5 am, bebe-. Ella hizo una cara de interrogatorio.

-¿Y como lo sabes?¿Estuviste pendiente de la hora todo el tiempo?-.

-No, es que te dormiste en mis brazos, y yo, pensando que seria mas temprano miré la hora... se me pasó todo tan rapido!-. Dijo con una expresion feliz.

-A mi tambien, nene-. Se deslizó en "cuatro patas" por la cama despues de haberse puesto los jeans y las tennis y llegó a donde estaba su novio, lo besó apasionada pero cortamente, se levanto, tomó una sudadera de arriba de una silla y se fue dejando a Harry con ganas de otro de esos besos. Le encantaba dejarlo con las ganas...

Harry se levantó tambien, se puso su ropa interior (boxers), sus jeans, su camisa, sus zapatos y salió a la sala. Hermione no estaba allí, asi que fue a la cocina, tampoco se encontraba en ese lugar... pasó al comedor, y nada... entonces se le ocurrió el baño. Tocó la puerta y nadie contestaba, asi que decidió pasar a ver si pasaba algo. Hermione estaba sentada en la tapa del baño **(N/A: En la tapa! no estaba haciendo ninguna necesidad, tenia sus pantalones bien** **puestos),** con las manos en el vientre y una expresion de profundo dolor en su rostro. Harry se alarmó y corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Hermy ¿Que sucede?-.

-Siento como... nauseas y... y tremendo dolor en l-l-la panza! -. Dijo ella gimiendo.

-Vamos a un doctor, ¿Puedes levantarte?-. Ella asintió y, con ayuda de Harry se levantó de alli. Harry tomó las llaves del auto, abrió la puerta del departamento, salió tomando a Hermione por la cintura y cerró la puerta con la llave q tenia en la otra mano. Bajaron por las escaleras porque temian que el ascensor le diera mas nauseas de las que ya tenia, escalon por escalon, cuidadosamente, bajaron... Hermione tenia un tremendo dolor **(MUY MUY FUERTE!).** Llegaron a la puerta del auto y Harry abrió del lado del acompañante lo mas rapido que pudo y con sumo cuidado recostó a Hermy en el asiento, le dio la vuelta al auto y subió poniendo en marcha y arrancando a mas no poder.

En 5 minutos estaban en la puerta del doctor que atendia a Hermione por seguro social, no habia tiempo de ir a San Mungo que quedaba a unos minutos mas y para colmo los haria demorar una eternidad hasta que atiendan a Hermy.

Bajaron del auto lo mas rapido posible y fueron hasta la recepcion, donde habia una muchacha escualida, con ojos saltones color café, cabello rubio con apariencia de estar teñido, llevaba unas gafas.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle?-. Le preguntó a Harry que trataba de estar calmado, seguramente era un simple dolor o un apendicitis.

-Quisiera que vean de urgencia a mi novia, se encuentra alli... tiene un fuerte dolor en el estomago-. Explicó rapidamente, pero sin perder los estribos.

-Si, espere un momento. Necesitaria saber el nombre de la paciente-.

-Hermione Granger-. Contestó el rapidamente.

-Seguro social-.

-Si... es OSDE **(N/A: Un conocido seguro social por aca, en Argentina)-.** Dijo él poniendose nervioso y viendo como Herms hacia cara de dolor y luego se calmaba un poco.

-¿Tiene su carnet de afiliado?-.

-Si, si... aqui esta-. Le pasó el carnet de Hermy a la recepcionista y ella paso los datos a su computadora.

-Bien, ahora espere un momentito que llamo al doctor Ibañez para que la atienda-. Tomó el auricular del telefono, marcó unos cuantos numeros y, tras esperar unos segundos la atendieron.- Hola, Dr Ibañez. ¿Esta desocupado? Es que tengo aqui a una paciente de OSDE con un fuerticimo dolor de estomago-. Al parecer le dijeron que la haga pasar porque rapidamente ella colgó el auricular y se volteó hacia Harry.- Pasen por la puerta 10, aqui, a la derecha-.

-Gracias-. Logro pronunciar antes de correr hacia Herms.- Nena, vamos, te van a atender ahora-. Ella se levantó, se sentia un poco mejor pero el dolor no cesaba. Llegaron a la puerta numero 10 y tocaron.

-Adelante-. Escucharon que pronunciaban desde adentro. Entraron y alli habia un hombre, de estatura media, cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el mar, con un guardapolvo de medico, con su estetoscopio en el cuello y una placa en la que decia "Dr. Carlos Ibañez".- ¿Que sucede?-. Preguntó de lo mas cordial haciendo una seña a Hermione para que se siente en una camilla que tenia alli.

-Tiene...-. Comenzó Harry.

-Tengo un fuerte dolor en el estomago y no puedo descifrar de que es, y... unas tremendas nauseas-. Interrumpio Hermione. El hombre la miró completamente perplejo. Esos sintomas no eran normales... y mas si la chica aun no caia en cuenta de nada.

-Pues, yo tengo una idea en mente... vamos a revisar-. Levantó su camiseta y escucho sus latidos con el estetoscopio, hizo varias cosas mas y, cuando descubrio que no tenia ninguna enfermedad dijo.- Ok, no tiene ninguna enfermedad por lo que veo, le voy a hacer un examen de sangre y podra buscar los resultados la semana que viene-. Tomó trozo un algodon, lo enbebió en alcohol y lo frotó en su brazo. Luego agarró una jeringa con una punta filosa y, con mucho cuidado, la introdujo en la parte previamente frotada con alcohol, para sacarla rapidamente. Puso la sangre extraida en un recipiente y le pegó una etiqueta con el nombre de Hermione Granger.

-Le diría que por el momento haga una dieta. No cigarrillos, no alcohol... Si el dolor vuelve no tome ninguna clase de medicamentos, solo recuestese y haga reposo. Le vendria bien una siesta bastante prolongada cada dia... 1 hora o 2 estarian bien, y el proximo martes venga a retirar los resultados de su analisis-.Hermione y Harry asintieron y salieron de allí. Hermione estaba mas tranquila, al ratito no mas ya estaban en casa de Hermy.

-Me voy a acostar un rato, puedes irte si quieres te dieron vacaciones de 1 mes y yo te las estoy arruinando-. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso.- Ay, me voy a acostar que me duele-. Fue hacia la habitacion y se puso su pijama. Harry entró al ratito y se acostó a su lado.

-Nena, escuchame-. Hermione lo miró rapidamente.- No quiero que estes sola aca mientras tienes ese malestar. Ven a casa, conmigo y con Ron, entre los dos te cuidaremos-. Hermione negó.

-No, Harry. No quiero ser una carga, aparte... puedo sola, seguro para mañana estoy como nueva-.

-No se habla mas del asunto, Herms... quiero que vengas. No eres una carga y por las dudas quiero que vengas conmigo-. Dijo serio. Hermy bufó y le contestó.

-Esta bien, ufa, como eres de terco-.Sonrió y le besó los labios.- Pero ahora dejame descansar... en la noche voy a tu casa-. Harry asintió y se quedó contemplando como ella se dormia y decidio que la amaba demasiado como para arriesgarse a perderla. Esa noche le diria sus planes.

Como a las 6 de la tarde, la chica de cabellos castaños se despertó. No habia nadie a su lado, algo que le parecio muy raro. Su dolor habia desaparecido, por lo que se levanto y fue a la sala donde habia una nota arriba de una pequeña mesita. La nota era de Harry, la tomó y la leyó. La nota decia asi:

_Hermy: Tuve que salir a hacer unas cosas... no te puedo decir qué exactamente, lo sabras esta noche. Te pasaré a buscar a las 8, iremos a cenar con Remus, Tonks y Ron. Te amo Harry._

Hermione no se explicaba por que Harry se fue dejandole ese tipo de notas... ¿Que habrá ido a hacer? Ay, este chico cada dia tenia mas misterios. Se iba a duchar y a cambiar, se pondria muy bonita para Harry.

A las 8:55 tocaron la puerta, era Harry. Hermione se apresuró a abrirla y tomar su bolso, admiró la forma en que Harry se quedó mirando como lucía: Llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas negro con unos diamantes en el escote, unas sandalias negras con muchas tiras y no tan altas con el cabello recogido en un simple pero lindo rodete. Su bolso hacia juego ocn el vestido.

Llegaron al restaurant donde habian acordado encontrarse. Se sentaron en la mesa reservada por Harry mismo y pidieron algo para tomar: vino blanco.

A eso de unos 5 minutos llegaron Remus y Tonks, y mas tarde llego Ron algo agitado. Se sentaron y pidieron la cena, la cual cada uno elegia.

-Yo quiero... una suprema de pollo al champignon-. Dijo Harry entregandole el menú al mesero.

-A mi traigame una suprema Marylan-. Pidio Hermione tambien entregando el menú.

-Yo quiero una milanesa a la napolitana con papas al horno-. Ese era Remus.

-Yo quiero ravioles con salsa bolognesa-. Dijo Ron.

-Y yo... yo quiero una costeleta cebollada-. Tonks, entregando el menú. El restaurant era muggle.

Charlaron durante unos 10 minutos, hasta que llegó la comida. El silencio no se hizo presente en ningun momento, pues Ron tenia mucho que contar sobre su nuevo trabajo. Harry lo habia dejado por un momento, necesitaba vacaciones.

Finalmente pidieron el postre. Cada uno pidio un Bombon Escoces **(N/A: Los que son rellenos con helado de crema, con centro de dulce de leche y bañado de chocolate con una cereza arriba... mmmm rikisimo!**) y al terminarlo, Harry se levantó para ir al baño y demoró nada, volvio enseguida pero no se sentó.

-Bueno, chicos. Necesito su atencion-. Dijo. Todos lo miraron sin entender nada.- Tengo algo importante que decirles-. Sus caras siguieron con esa expresion.- En realidad, quiero que todos esten atentos cuando haga esto-. Metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo derecho y sacó una cajita roja, de terciopelo y pequeña. Se puso de rodillas, pues nadie lo miraba. Todos los de su mesa pusieron cara de asombro, mas hermione, que estaba ya sin habla.- Herms ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-. Se le iluminó la carita. Todos la miraban esperando la respuesta... la pensó y no sabia porque, tenia claro lo que queria y notó que Harry comenzaba a inquietarse, por lo que se apresuró.

-Si, quiero casarme contigo-. Sonrió y todos la imitaron, al igual que Harry que estaba como en las nubes. Tomó el anillo de compromiso, que era de oro blanco con un rubí mediano, tomó luego la mano de Hermione y colocó el anillo. Estaban todos muy felices por ellos y Harry se volvio a sentar en su lugar despues de darle un tierno beso en los labios a su ahora prometida. Despues de unos minutos pidieron la cuenta, Harry se negaba a que paguen los demas, y salio victorioso, pagó el por todos. Se retiraron, cada uno por su lado. Harry llevó a su prometida a su casa (N/A: Ron no fue con ellos porque salia con una chica... mmm), y se quedó alli un rato esperando a queHermy buscara sus cosas asi poder quedarse en la casa del chico.Esa noche hubiera sido perfecta para hacer el amor, pero ambos estaban cansados. Se despidieron con un beso y, abrazados, se durmieron en la amplia cama de Harry.Mañana sería otro dia.

* * *

¿**Que tal? ¿Les gusto? A mi me encanto! es el primer capitulo que disfruté tanto en escribir... lo feo es que pronto acaba el ff :(... pero bue... no se si se acaba en 2 o 3 capis, el tema es que pronto acaba.**

**Ahora respondo revs, que recibi bastantes... GRACIAS!**

**Monik**: Viste que romantico??? Me encanta el romanticismo, como bien debes saber, no?. Bueno, perdon por el retraso, pero estuve muy ocupada con varios ffs que llevo: Uno para una amiga, que piensa hacer un rejunte de ffs mios y de otras amigas nuestras. El otro es La Batalla Final, y este de aqui... asi que espero que me perdones. UN GRAN ABRAZO! TKM... byes! Mandame un rev!

**Hibari hanakoganei**: Muchas gracias por gastar tu escaso tiempo en enviarme un rev, sabes? tienes razon, pero con un simple hola me conformo, como para saber que leen el ff, sino no se si lo leen o no, estaria bueno que tuviera un contador de lectores de cada ff, no?? jajajaja Un beso y muchas gracias.

**Javic6**: La verdad, muchas gracias. Tenes razon, no lo estoy narrando bien y me doy cuenta de hace muuucho, es solo que no se como narrarlo mejor, no me sale! Disculpame, es que yo no sabia que tenia los reviews restringidos, nunca me habia fijado en eso, ahora lo cambie... gracias por avisarme, no me habia dado cuenta y perdoname... parece que te enojaste, no entiendo porq, pero perdoname. Gracias y contestame con otro rev... si??? Byes

**Un gran beso a todos! No hay spoiler, es que llevo 3 ffs a la vez, y se me hace un kilombo! Van a esperarme, no??!**

**LOS AMO A TODOS! Y... gracias por enviar reviews, como digo, aunque sea, si no tienen tiempo, escriban un simple hola, como para q yo sepa q me leen... si??? Es lo unico q pido!**

**Pipu-Radcliffe**


	10. Sorpresas y Preparativos

**Hoooolasamigos... jejeje. Bueno, ahora estoy en mi cuarto (por un breve tiempo tendre la compu en mi cuarto!!! pero sin internet) escribiendo este capi. Son las 12:30 de la madrugada de lunes 3 de Enero de 2005, asi que, con la tranquilidad que tengo, espero mañana o pasado poner este capitulo a la vista de todos ya que mis hermanos, al no haber internet en mi cuarto, no utilizan la computadora. Cuando termine este capitulo ya habra internet en mi casa, segurisimo, por lo que les prometo esto.**

**Declaimer (Hace mucho q no lo ponia, no?): Estos personajes no son mios, son de JKR...bla, bla, bla.**

**Ahora, sin mas rodeos, comienzo a escribir.**

**

* * *

****Por siempre te amé**

**Capitulo 10: Sorpresas y Preparativos.**

Despertaron muy alegres ese dia. Hermione se sentia repentina y raramente bien (Habia tenido dolores repentinos durante toda la semana) y, de lo rapido que habia pasado la semana (debido a los preparativos para la boda) **(N/A: De ahi el nombre del cap, jeje),** no se habian dado cuenta de que ya era martes. Harry hizo el desayuno a eso de las 10, la hora en la que se habian despertado, y juntos desayunaron. Al terminar se vistieron y arreglaron para ir a buscar los resultados de los estudios de Hermione.

Subieron al coche de Harry dejando sola la casa (Ya que Ron estaba trabajando desde las 8) y partieron hacia la clinica donde Herms se habia hecho los estudios.

Esperaron unos 10 minutos en la sala de espera, ya que la recepcionista les habia dicho que el Dr. Ibañez estaba atendiendo una emergencia y que cuando se desocupara los atenderia.

Al fin el doctor pudo atenderlos y, dentro de su consultorio, antes de entregarles los resultados, se dispuso a hablarles un poco.

-Lo que usted, señorita Granger, posee no es ninguna enfermedad, me sorprende que una mujer de apariencia inteligente como usted no haya sospechado de nada. Es algo muy obvio señorita... ¿Sospechan algo?-. Espero a que alguno de los dos contestara, pero ambos negaron.- Bueno, pues parece que han estado un poco distraidos, porque sus sintomas fueron muy obvios. Usted, señorita Granger, ha perdido un embarazo hace poco tiempo, no es asi?-. Hermione asintió.- Bueno, espero que a este no lo pierda-. Harry y Hermione lo miraron como sin entender, a la vez que sorprendidos.- Si, señorita Granger, usted esta... **embarazada**-. El rostro del Dr. tenia una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, pero el rostro de Harry y Hermione era de completo asombro. Pronto, despues de unos segundos, reaccionaron y la alegria asomó. Ambos se abrazaron, muy felices. Dieron mil gracias al Dr. Ibañez, quien Hermione habia adoptado como su ginecologo desde ese momento, y, despues de tomar los papeles que afirmaban su embarazo,se retiraron del lugar completamente felices.

Al llegar a casa de Harry y les vino la idea de llamar a todos los miembros de la orden que eran amigos suyos (Los Weasley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Lupin y Tonks, Moody, los señores Granger quienes investigaban mas el mundo muggle, etc) para que vayan a su casa a cenar, o algo asi, pero luego recordaron que esa noche habia reunion de la Orden del Fenix, que se reintegraba, ya que habia dejado de actuar por varios meses. Era el mediodia, por eso mismo almorzaron y luego de descansar un poco, a eso de las 4 fueron a ver salones para la fiesta de casamiento.

* * *

Al llegar el atardecer ya estaban en casa. Harry se metió a bañarse ya que Hermione ya lo habia hecho. Esta ultima se cambiaba y por encima se ponia su tunica oficial de la Orden. Si, tunica oficial, porque despues de actuar anonimamente, la Orden habia decidido salir a la luz, y ahora trabajaban con uniformes que consistian en tunicas negras con un gran Fenix dorado en el pecho. Al cabo de unos minutos Harry hizo lo mismo y juntos tocaron un traslador que habia hecho Hermione que los llevaria a Grinmmauld Place** (N/A:Se escribe asi??).**

En la reunion se trataron temas que tenian que ver con los mortifagos y el intento de Draco Malfoy de ser el nuevo Señor Tenebroso. Se planificaron estrategias para detener las fuerzas oscuras para llevarlas a cabo unos meses despues, cuando la Orden este completamente asentada. Mas tarde, luego de que la junta acabe, todos se quedaron a cenar, ya que la señora Weasley se habia puesto a cocinar.

Comenzaron a comer el estofado que Molly habia preparado y la conversacion comenzó, como era de esperar, sobre Harry, Hermione y el compromiso.

-Y... ¿Cuando planean casarse?-. Preguntó Moody.

-Ayer asentamos fecha para el 25 de Abril-. Le contestó Hermione.

-Oh, dentro de 2 meses nada mas... que poco tiempo. Y... sera ceremonia muggle, ¿No?-.

-Si-. Contestó Harry esta vez.

-¿Ya comenzaron con los preparativos?-. Pregunto esta vez Arthur Weasley.

-Si, Ginny me ha estado ayudando a mi y Ron a Harry-. Les contestó Hermione muy alegre.

-Pero muchacha, que alegria, no se te borra la sonrisa de la boca!-. Esta vez era Fred quien habia hablado. Harry y Herms se miraron y decidieron que ese era el momento de contarles la buena nueva.

-Bueno... si, en parte mi alegria, perdon, nuestra alegria-. Agregó mirando a Harry y luego a todos.- es por el compromiso y la boda y todo eso, pero hay algo que tenemos que decirles, ambos-. Le hizo seña a Harry para que se ponga de pié junto a ella.- La semana pasada yo me sentia fatal, ¿Recuerdan algunos? Bueno, fui al doctor y me hizo un par de estudios, que hoy fui a buscar para saber los resultados que nunca me imaginé que serian los que son...-. Fue interrumpida.

-Bueno, ve al grano, Herms-. Dijo Ron sumamente grosero. Su madre se encargó de reprenderlo.

-No hay problema, ahora si no me interrumpen, prosigo-. Todos asintieron.- Bueno, los resultados de los estudios dicen que... que estoy em-embarazada-. Ella dio un suspiro de alivio mientras que los demas, despues de hacer cara de sorpresa, felicitaron a ambos (Harry y Hermione)... al parecer todos estaban muy felices, hasta los señores Granger, que no podian decir nada, despues de todo su hija estaba por casarse con su mejor amigo. La mamá de Herms comenzó a llorar de felicidad y abrazó a ambos como se le llama un abrazo Weasley.

-Mama, tranquilizate-. Le pedia Herms.

-Es que estoy tan feliz-.

-Nosotros tambien, y no nos ves llorando-.

-Esta bien-. La señora habia reconocido la derrota de su propia hija y con un pañuelo se secó las lagrimas.-¿De cuanto estas?-.Le dijo cuando estaba mas calmada mientras le tocaba la pancita que aun no habia crecido nada.

-De un mes, mami-.

Se quedaron charlando, como no, de Harry, Hermione, el compromiso y ahora tambien el o la bebé. A eso de la 1 de la madrugada se retiró la mayoria de gente, cada uno a su casa (Herms iba a la de Harry).

* * *

En el coche de Harry.

-Dime, ¿Donde viviremos despues de casarnos?-. Preguntaba Hermione al chico de ojos verdes que conducia.

-No lo se...-. Dijo mirandola.- ¿Tu que propones?-.

-Vivir en mi departamento por un tiempo-.

-Mmm, no es mala idea, le puedo dejar el mio a Ron con un pronunciado descuento. Pero solo hasta que la casa que comencemos a construir este lista-. Condicionó.

-¿Cual casa?-.

-Quiero hacer construir una casa, para los tres-.

-Seria bueno... pero podemos empezar a planerlo mas adelante, tenemos que terminar con los planes de la boda primero. Ademas, podemos vivir tranquilamente los tres en mi dpto. hasta que la casa este construida, no te parece?-. Harry asintió un par de veces.

-Si, cariño... tu de eso no te preocupes, ahora preocupate de la boda, de ti y del bebé, si?-. Le acarició la mejilla con una mano, ya que la otra la tenia en el volante del auto, y siguieron su rumbo sin hablar mas del tema.

Ya en casa de Harry, Hermione preparó té para los dos. Sentados en el sofá lo bebieron mientras discutian nombres para el o la bebé.

-Si fuera niña a mi me gustaria... Sol-.Dijo Hermione pensativa.- Y si es niño me gustaria Francisco**(N/A: Son mis nombres favoritos, jeje)-.**

-A mi me gusta el nombre Sofía, y si es niño... Pablo. Estamos de acuerdo en que no le pondremos uno de esos horribles nombres de brujos, no?-. Decia mientras levantaba una ceja el hombre de cabellos azabaches.

Hermione sonrió.- Mas vale, pero me gustaria que se llamara como alguno de nosotros o nuestros padres, a ti no?-. Harry pareció pensarlo.

-Si, eso me gustaria mas. ¿Que te parece...Mary Lilian?-. Harry hizo cara de _'Bueno, ¿No?'_ y Hermione hizo una mueca de _'¡Para nada!'_. Harry inmediatamente agachó la cabeza.

-Parece que esto de los nombres no se te da bien, no?-. Harry negó.- Hay tiempo para pensar en ello, el nombre no lo es todo-.

-Pero será lo que los identificará toda la vida, Hermione-. Dijo Harry ahora con la vista en los ojos color miel de su novia.

-Bueno, si tienes razon-. Hermione chasqueó la lengua.- Pero hay tiempo para eso, todavia estoy de un mes y faltan casi ocho para que el bebé nazca. Vamos a dormir-. Inmediatamente se levantó dando por terminada la conversacion.

-Herms, espera-. Harry la tomó por la mano y con la otra la agarró por la cintura, estando él todavia sentado en el sofá color crema.

-¿Que quieres, Harry?-. Preguntó la chica, extrañada.

Él no le respondió, sino que, arrodillandose en el suelo y posando su oreja derecha sobre el vientre de Hermione mientras tomaba a esta ultima fuertemente de la cintura, ahora con las dos manos, logró responder la pregunta que ella le habia hecho, pero sin palabras.

Hermy sonrió y pasó una mano por el cabello de Harry, a modo de caricia. Luego lo desordenó un poco mas, hasta que Harry por fin se decidió a soltarla y levantarse.

-Fue la mejor experiencia que tuve en mi vida despues de ti-. La elogiada sonrió y, dandose media vuelta, se dirigió al cuarto seguida por Harry.

* * *

-¿Que vas a hacer hoy, amor?-. Le preguntaba Harry a Hermy quien tomaba el desayuno a su lado.

-Voy a pasar a buscar a Ginny e iremos a probarme el vestido y a reservar el salon que vimos ayer. ¿Vos?-. Informó la chica mientras se terminaba su café.

-Ahora... llamaré a la publicidad (Disc Jockey) de la fiesta y a la banda para contratarlos. Esta tarde, cuando Ron salga del ministerio, vamos a ir a comprar los trajes-. Él tambien terminó su café.

-Ok, yo no voy a venir a almorzar, eh? Asi que no me esperes. Una cosa mas... Molly se ofreció a encargarse del pastel, lo que yo acepté con gusto, ¿Esta bien?-. Harry asintió.- Bueno, yo ya me voy-. Le dio un pekeño beso.- Nos vemos-.

-Adios-. Dijo Harry mientras levantaba las cosas de la mesa y las llevaba a la cocina.- Fregotego-. Exclamaba despues, y todo quedaba completamente limpio.

Teniendo en cuenta que eran las 10:15 de la mañana, Harry creyó conveniente llamar al DJ. Marcó el numero y esperó a que lo atendieran. Contrató como es debido al DJ, arreglaron el tema de la paga y sin mas cortaron la comunicacion. Despues llamó a la banda que habian decidido con Herms que querian que esté en la fiesta, U2, la mejor banda de Rock de todos los tiempos **(N/A: Me encanta U2, y pensando que si Harry y Hermione estan, como nosotros, en el 2005, tendrian aproximadamente 25 años cada uno, por lo que U2 encaja perfecto con la época, ya que son mas o menos del 77).** Llamó y los contrató. U2 era un banda muggle,porque la fiesta seria completamente muggle y habría muchos muggles amigos de Harry y Hermione, por lo que los magos habian decidido ir, para no levantar sospechas, vestidos como muggles.

Se hicieron las 4 de la tarde y Harry pasó a buscar a Ron por el ministerio para ir a la tienda. Una vez en la tienda se probaron distintos trajes, no querian nada muy formal. Ron no sería el padrino, pero necesitaba un traje muggle para asistir a la fiesta. Al final Harry se decidio por uno clasico, botones cruzados, color negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris con negro. Ron se llevó uno azul marino, botones en linea, corbata color mostaza y camisa blanca, tambien. Salieron de la tienda e inmediatamente se fueron a un restaurante donde con Hermy ya habian acordado ordenar el catering para la fiesta. Ordenaron un menú con entrada, plato principal y postre para mas o menos 150 personas (Entre magos y muggles). Salieron del lugar y se fueron directo a casa, ya que eran mas de las 7 de la tarde y ya estaba oscureciendo.

En el auto los dos chicos charlaban animadamente.

-Ey, Harry... ¿Te he dicho que estoy pensando en mudarme de tu casa al fin?-. Comenzó el chico pelirrojos de ojos azules.

-No, no me has dicho... pero antes de que hagas algo quiero decirte que con Herms hemos estado pensando y vamos a vivir en su dpto. hasta que construyamos una casa, por lo que te pregunto a ti si quieres quedarte con mi dpto.-.

-Eso seria genial, Harry...-. Dijo el chico emocionado.- Luego arreglamos precios, ok?-. Harry asintió.

Llegaron a casa y Ron informó que se iba a bañar porque tendria una cita con una chica del ministerio esa noche.

-Uju, rompecorazones!-. Le dijo Harry en forma de broma.

-Tengo mis encantos-. Le siguió el pelirrojos haciandose el interesante.

-Ya, deja de decir pavadas y anda a bañarte que vas a llegar tarde o sucio, jajaja-. Ron asintió y luego de unas cuantas carcajadas se metió en el baño.

A eso de 5 minutos llegó Hermione.

-¿Y que tal te quedó el vestido?-.Le preguntó Harry ni bien la vió entrar.

-Muy bien, y es todo lo que te diré-.

-No te pregunté nada mas, o si?-. Se defendió Harry.

-No, pero ibas a hacerlo-. Se acercó y lo besó.

-¿Como sabes?-.

-Se todo lo que piensas-.Hacia aires de importante.

-¿Y que pienso ahora?-. Le desafió él.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, como intentando entrar en su mente. Cualquiera diria que practicaba la Legeremancia. Finalmente habló.- No lo sé-. Dijo desganada.- ¿En que piensas?-.

-En que debemos ver los souvenirs y las invitaciones mañana por la mañana-. Le contó.- Te gané-. Dicho esto la beso.

-Si, bueno... a dormir que mañana debemos ver lo que tu acabas de decir-. Y se fue sin ni siquiera darle un beso. Estaba jugando solamente.

* * *

**Bueno... terminé el capi en dos dias, como habia dicho... hoy es miercoles 5 de enero de 2005 a las 8:30 de la noche. Saben que? Ya esta!!! En dos capitulos definitivamente termina el ff... si, pero no les voy a decir el cómo termina, jajaja... bueno chicos!!!!!! A mi me encanto este cap, a uds??? Les voy a responder algunos reviews y despues les dejo un lindo spoiler.**

**ElizaPotter:** Holas!!! Bueno... gracias, me halaga mucho que pienses eso, esta vez actualicé bastante rapido... ey, esta vez si hay spoiler, jeje... Muchisimas gracias y decime tu opinion de este cap en otro rev, si???

**Flydown:** Ay, muchas gracias... yo sabia que era asi como vos decis. Me alenta mucho lo que me decis, de verdad muchas gracias. Hay gente que dice que los reviews no son todo, pero para mi tienen mucho valor. Al parecer tenemos algo en comun, nos encanta el romanticismo... jeje y gracias tambien por pensar que mi historia esta buena, eso tambien me alenta mucho. Que viva H/Hr!!!! Jajajaja... la continué pronto, no??? Bueno, decime tu opinion en otro Rev... besos.

**Monik:** Ya va a llegar!! Esta vez contesté otros revs antes, es q el tuyo justo estaba tercero jeje... que raro. Siempre voy a tratar de tener mucho romanticismo... y, espera hasta el proximo capi que creo que se asoma la boda, jeje. Besos!!!

**Just-my-soul:** Muchas gracias, enviame otro rev, plis, besos.

**Flaca:** Me encantó eso de _"obvio"_ jeje.. suena como si seria una obligacion leerlo, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu rev, espero recibir otro de tu parte, besos.

**Nice-Girl:** Jejeje.. tengo mucho en comun con vos tambien! HHr me encanta jajaja... Muchas gracias por tu rev y por lo que me dices en el, de verdad que me alenta. Un beso.

**Ey, esta vez fueron un monton! Eso me encanta!!! De verdad q me gusta... muchisimas gracias a todos! Ay, que felicidad!!!!!! Ahora un premio, jeje... un SPOILER!!!**

_

* * *

__-Ay, Hermy, te ves hermosa. ¿Y yo como me veo?-. Preguntaba Ginny modelando adelante del espejo._

_-Tambien estas muy bien, pero sigo pensando que este vestido me hace ver muy gorda-._

_-No digas bobadas... tienes 3 meses de embarazo! que mas quieres??? y no intentes hacer un hechizo reductor, que todos se darian cuenta y hay muggles presentes-. Le reprendió Ginny._

_-No lo iba a hacer-. Le contestó la castaña fulminandola con la mirada._

_-Ok, yo ya me voy...-. Dijo besandole en la mejilla.- Suerte y no te vayas de aqui, eh?-. Luego de decir esto se volteó hacia su madre que estaba del otro lado de la habitacion.- Mama, pronto tienes que salir, que Harry ya esta llegando y tienes que acompañarlo al altar en 5 minutos. Herms, tu papá esta afuera, en 10 minutos te quiero alli, Bye-. Y sin mas salio del lugar._

**

* * *

****Bastante largo y... ya sabran que ocurre en ese lugar, lo que tanto esperabamos, jejeje... bueno, un beso a todos, los amo!!!!!!!!**

**Pipu-Radcliffe.**


	11. La boda PotterGranger

**Hola gente! aca estamos por comenzar a leer uno de los capitulos finales de Por Siempre Te Amé... espero que la historia les vaya gustando y que el final sacie sus expectativas...**

**Declaimer: Toda semejanza o igualdad a los libros de JKR son pura y exclusivamente de ella... yo no gano mas que sus comentarios (Los cuales adoro!)**

**Repitiendoles nuevamente que los ADORO paso a mostrarles uno de los ultimos capis (No se todavia cuando terminar el ff... busco la manera de hacerlo lo mas largo posible, pero no sale!)**

**

* * *

****Por siempre te ame****

* * *

****En el capitulo anterior:**

_Ella lo miró a los ojos, como intentando entrar en su mente. Cualquiera diria que practicaba la Legeremancia. Finalmente habló.- No lo sé-. Dijo desganada.¿En que piensas-._

_-En que debemos ver los souvenirs y las invitaciones mañana por la mañana-. Le contó.- Te gané-. Dicho esto la beso._

_-Si, bueno... a dormir que mañana debemos ver lo que tu acabas de decir-. Y se fue sin ni siquiera darle un beso. Estaba jugando solamente._

**

* * *

****Capitulo 11: La Boda Potter-Granger**

El tiempo habia pasado y ahora solo faltaban 24 horas para la boda de Harry y Hermione. La panza de esta ultima habia crecido bastante para solo tener 3 meses, pero no era algo que preocupe demasiado a los dos tórtolos, ya que cada vez estaban mas felices.

Hermione dormiría esa noche en la casa de Ginny, para prepararse en todo. Ginny seria... la dama de honor, por asi decirlo. Los padrinos serian el señor Granger y Ron, y las madrinas serian la señora Weasley y la señora Granger.

Ninguno de los hombres podia creer como las mujeres habian bajado de peso tan rapido! Todas se habian puesto a dieta y era otra de las cosas que no entendian¿Como podian comer tan poco o tan feo! Porque no vamos a mentir... la comida light es bien fea. Todas las chicas estaban hermosas... hasta la señora Weasley y la señora Granger! que tenian una edad bastante avanzada como para andar a dietas. Hermione era la unica que no estaba delgada, pero estaba super linda con su pancita **(N/A: O me van a decir que la panza de embarazada no queda hermosa!)**

Todo estaba listo. Los centro de mesa, los souvenirs, el menú, el pastel, las despedidas de soltero serian esa misma noche, el vestido de la novia, el frac del novio, las invitaciones completamente repartidas, todo estaba a la perfeccion. Esa seria una de las mejores bodas de la historia del mundo magico, aunque se celebraria en una Iglesia muggle y la fiesta seria de lo mas muggle porque Hermione tenia muchos amigos y familiares muggles, y no querian levantar sospechas.

Las despedidas de soltero/a eran esa misma noche, todo estaba preparado.

Harry iba con Ron en el nuevo auto de este ultimo hacia el boliche mas hot de todo Londres... con bailarinas y todo. Habian organizado todo adecuado para una despedida de soltero convencional: Una chica semi-desnuda que sale de un pastel gigante, chicas bailando medio en bolas (Semi-desnudas) **(N/A: Perdon por la expresion!)** y mas chicas bailando, algunas vestidas de enfermera o conejita de Play Boy... sin mas, la pasaron BOMBA! todos... Harry no queria problemas con nadie, y ademas era timido, asi que puso eso de excusa a sus amigos para q no insistiesen para que baile.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny iban en el coche de Hermione hacia un boliche de strippers... a Hermione le parecia muy mala idea esa de las despedidas, ya que era como engañar a tu futuro marido con un stripper... para ella era totalmente inaceptable.

Habia varios hombres dispuestos a desnudarse por completo en aquel lugar, muy musculosos y fuertes.

Como era obvio, las amigas de Hermione eran las unicas que bailaban con aquellos hombres, Hermione estaba sentada en una silla y algo enojada... pero no sabia con quien, mas bien estaba... fastidiada.

Uno de aquellos hombres, uno que estaba vestido de policia se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos sin previo aviso, al parecer habia sido enviado por sus amigas. El hombre la llevo al escenario donde por lo general ellos hacian su stripp-tis, Hermione solo luchaba por que la baje. El hombre la dejo en el suelo del escenario y sin mas comenzo a bailarle al rededor, quitandose poco a poco sus prendas e intentando el que Hermione haga algo mas que taparse los ojos y gritar.

* * *

La noche terminó tanto para las chicas como para los chicos, todos divertidos y borrachos salieron de los boliches, menos Harry y Hermione que estaban mas que sobrios.

Cada grupo volvio de su respectivo boliche directo a sus respectivas casas. La boda seria al dia siguiente y por lo que se sabe, seria un dia bastante estresante, a la vez que divertido!

Durmieron mas que bien los novios, cada uno en su casa. Harry al dia siguiente se levanto de la cama, se cambio y fue a ver a Ron porque ya eran mas de las 11 de la mañana y no habia nada que hacer ese dia mas que esperar a que se haga la hora de vestirse.

Hermione, por su parte, se levanto junto con Ginny quien se habia quedado con ella y vieron que eran mas de las 11:30, por lo que rapidamente se cambiaron, practicamente almorzaron y salieron corriendo de alli para el salon donde se haria la fiesta, para controlar que todo lo que los decoradores hagan este en orden. a eso de las 4 de la tarde las chicas decidieron irse ya que las cosas iban mas que bien por ahi y solo faltaban alguas pocas cosas que solo se ponian al ultimo momento. Salieron del salon y volaron a la Iglesia, para controlar que todo este en orden.. y asi era, la Iglesia estaba totalmente pulcra y muy bien decorada, con unos moños en 1 de los laterales de los bancos y una cinta de la misma tela que iba de moño a moño, haciendo una hermosa caida. En el centro estaba la alfombra roja, que llevaba al altar. Ginny y Herms fueron a un cuarto que habia contiguo a la Iglesia, un cuarto por el que se entraba desde afuera de la Iglesia, a un costado de esta ultima, y que se utilizaba generalmente para que las novias, damas de honor o madrinas se alisten antes de comenzar con la ceremonia.

Al ver todo en orden en todos lados, volvieron a casa de Herms para recoger las cosas que tenian que llevar a ese pequeño cuartito a un lado de la iglesia, nada mas y nada menos, para que la novia, Ginny y su madre se vistan y maquillen y peinen o lo que sea. Una peluquera iria a ese bendito lugar a hacerle los fabulosos peinados a esas chicas, para que kedaran asombrosamente hermosas. Una vez que todo estaba listo, Hermione le mostró a Ginny el camison de bodas que se habia comprado para darle una sorpresa a Harry en la noche de bodas, luego lo metio en la maleta con la cual viajaria a su luna de miel, y la dejo ahi, toda ordenada, para que el encargado de llevarlos al aeropuerto vaya a buscarla y la aliste en el auto junto con la de Harry.

* * *

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde y la ceremonia comenzaba a las 9. Hermione, GInny y la señora Weasley ya estaban en el pequeño ya mencionado cuarto, comenzando a arreglarse.

Mas o menos 2 horas 30 despues, ya estaban listas, la Iglesia ya estaba casi llena y en 5 minutos comenzaba entrando la madrina, las damas de honor, y demas, para que Hermione salga luego con su padre mas tarde, y que este ultimo la entregue a Harry.

-Ay, Hermy, te ves hermosa. ¿Y yo como me veo-. Preguntaba Ginny modelando adelante del espejo.

-Tambien estas muy bien, pero sigo pensando que este vestido me hace ver muy gorda-.

-No digas bobadas... tienes 3 meses de embarazo! que mas quieres? yo que tu estaria orgullosa, y no intentes hacer un hechizo reductor, que todos se darian cuenta y hay muggles presentes-. Le reprendió Ginny.

-No lo iba a hacer-. Le contestó la castaña fulminandola con la mirada.

-Ok, yo ya me voy...-. Dijo besandole en la mejilla.- Suerte y no te vayas de aqui, eh-. Luego de decir esto se volteó hacia su madre que estaba del otro lado de la habitacion.- Mama, pronto tienes que salir, que Harry ya esta llegando y tienes que acompañarlo al altar en 5 minutos. Herms, tu papá esta afuera, en menos de 10 minutos te quiero alli, Bye-. Y sin mas salio del lugar.

La señora Weasley terminó de acomodarse el vestido, que a diferencia de Ginny era sencillo, negro, con algunos brillantes en la parte del pecho. El vestido llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo que la rodilla y tenia unas sandalias a juego, con un peinado estilo '60. Dije que a diferencia de Ginny, porque el vestido de esta ultima era largo hasta el piso, muy brilloso, de color verde loro, y con algunos detalles en otros colores, e iba acompañado con sandalias y un chal a juego. Su peinado era muy complicado, una cosa con mechones entrelazados por detras y con una parte del cabello suelto y lacio. El maquillaje era super llamativo y de muchos colores... algo que a la pelirroja le quedaba muy bien.

Y luego estaba Hermione, con un vestido de cuello bote, con tambien, algunos brillantes en el corset. En la parte del abdomen estaba completamente apretado, para hacerle notar la pancita. La parte del pollerin era un termino intermedio entre copa dada vuelta **(N/A:No se si me entienden... quise decir, super inflado)** y recto. Las sandalias eran a juego, no llevaba ninguna mantilla, solo un peinado alto, con brillos entre los cabellos, y una pequeña tiara, muy linda y brillosa, que le quedaba muy bien. Su maquillaje, completamente suave pero que a la vez le quedaba muy bien.

-Hermione, querida, ya estoy lista y Harry me esta esperando, sal en un par de minutos, por favor-. Se acercó un poco a Hermione y la besó en la frente para luego tomar su rostro entre sus manos y mirarla como si fuera su madre, quien ya habia salido hacia un rato.-Mucha suerte. A Harry y a ti los quiero como si fueran mis hijos y quiero decirte que son bienvenidos en casa cuando quieran, como siempre. Adios-.

-Gracias y adios, tambien-. Logró decir la chica antes de que la mujer pelirroja salga por la puerta.

Su momento habia llegado, estaba mas que nerviosa, no estaba confundida, estaba completamente segura de querer casarse con Harry porque sabia que llevarian una linda vida juntos y que eran el uno para el otro pero... los nervios la invadian y no sabia porque, ella suponia que era por miedo a hacer el ridiculo o a que algo salga mal alli afuera. Por un momento penso en no salir y dejar plantados a todos, pero penso en Harry y en todos sus amigos y familiares... luego volvio a pensar en Harry y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no era capaz de dejarlo alli, plantado y con el corazon roto, lo amaba demasiado como para no aprovechar esa oportunidad de empezar una vida con el, y sabia que el tambien la amaba mucho, asi que, tomando aire, se levanto del sillon donde estaba sentada y salio con paso decidido hacia el hall de la Iglesia para encontrarse a su padre.

-Estas hermosa, querida-. Le dijo el señor Granger antes de darle un beso y abrazarla.- Te queremos mucho tu madre y yo y te deseamos toda la suerte... estamos muy orgullosos de ti-.

-Ay, basta papa, que me haras llorar-. Dijo Hermione ya sollozando.

-Esta bien, ya tenemos que entrar-. Le ofreció su brazo a su hija, la cual lo tomo con gusto y nerviosismo. En ese mismo momento comenzo a sonar la marcha nupcial y las puertas se abrian lentamente.- Vamos-. Musito su padre.

-Si, vamos-. Dijo ella mientras comenzaban a caminar por la alfombra roja. Hermione comenzo a sonreir mucho y mirar a los invitados, para luego dirigir su mirada al novio, que estaba parado un lado del altar, junto a Ron, con los puños apretados aparentemente por los nervios y sonriendo. Luego miro a Ron que solo sonria y le daba unas palmadas a Harry para que se tranquilizara. La señora Weasley ya lloraba y Ginny sonreia conteniendo las lagrimas. La señora Granger tambien lloraba, pero era un poco menos exagerada, mientras que el señor Weasley, que estaba con Ron y Harry, sonria con ganas.

Finalmente sus pasos llegaron al altar, donde el señor Granger besó en la mejilla a su hija, luego tomó la mano de Harry y con un simple apreton y una sonrisa se separaron. El señor Weasley tomo rumbo hacia los hombres y Harry tomó del brazo a Hermione mientras la miraba y le sonreia, ya que ella le devolvia el gesto.

Se acercaron los pasos que faltaban al altar y se quedaron alli parados, mirando al padre quien rapidamente comenzo a dar su eterno discurso. Luego de unos 5 minutos el padre hizo una pausa y miró a los novios.

-Y asi, Harry Potter, tomas a Hermione Granger como esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la riqueza y la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad **(N/A:No me acuerdo de la otra frase, sorry),** por siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe-. Musitó el padre mirando fijamente a Harry quien seguia sonriendo, solo que ahora un poco menos, o mejor dicho, mas relajado.

Harry miró a Hermione, le sonrió, miró al padre y nuevamente a Hermione y dijo.- Si, acepto-. Mientras esbozaban, el y Hermione, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (practicamente).

-Y tu, Hermione Granger, aceptas como esposo a Harry Potter, para amarlo y respetarlo en la riqueza y la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad, por siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe-. Dijo nuevamente el padre, mirando ahora a Hermione quien miró a Harry sonriendo. Miró despues a su padre, a Ron y al señor Weasley, quien la miraban a ella tambien y le sonreian. Volteó y miró a su madre, la señora Weasley y Ginny quienes le sonrian tambien y la ultima levantaba el pulgar. Finalmente miró fijamente al padre y dijo.- Si, acepto-.

-Entonces les voy a pedir que tomen las alianzas y se las coloquen, esas alianzas que simbolizan la union de sus dos almas, las que simbolizan el amor que ustedes mutuamente se profesan-. Harry y Hermione escuchaban esto mientras se colocaban las alianzas, Harry a Hermione y visceversa, sonriendose y mirandose con mucha ternura-. Y sin mas, los declaro Marido y Mujer-. Dijo sonriendo. Miró a Harry.- Puede besar a la novia-.

Y asi lo hizo, posó sus mano en sus mejillas y la atrajo hacia él mientras Hermione ponia sus manos en la nuca del chico, y se besaron apasionada pero cortamente. Hermione comenzó a desprender lagrimas de felicidad, entonces se separaron y miraron hacia los invitados que aplaudian mientras algunas mujeres lloraban.

Emprendieron camino hacia la salida, donde sabian que los esperaban con varios kilogramos de arroz para arrojarselos a la cabeza. Y asi fue, todos los invitados que habian logrado salir antes que los novios estaban tirando arroz hacia el aire haciendo que caiga sobre ellos.

Al final de la alfombra, en la calle, estaba una limusina plateada que seguramente habia pedido el padre de Herms, porque era el encargado de eso. Se subieron saludando a todos y la limusina emprendio camino hacia toda la ciudad, para dar una vuelta mientras la gente iba al salon de la fiesta.

* * *

Ay, la vuelta que se dieron mientras el conductor tocaba bocina, como avisando que iban los novios y todos volteaban a ver, y tambien algunos autos de algunos invitados los seguian.

Ese paseo terminó y la limusina seguida de los otros autos se estacionó en la puerta del salon, el conductor bajó y ayudo a salir a Hermione mientras que Harry salia por el otro lado. Se tomaron del brazo y entraron con la sonrisa mas grande que les salio, estaban realmente felices.

* * *

El buffet estaba espectacular, bailaron de todo tipo de musica, estaban la mitad de los invitados pasados de copas, Hermione tiró el ramo y las mujeres enloquecidas se lanzaron a buscarlo como perros a un pedazo de carne.

La fiesta siguio hasta ya entrada la madrugada, pero Harry y Hermione se habian retirado ya hacia un par de horas y estaban en un hotel muy lujoso, en una suite, disfrutando de su noche de bodas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ya estaban en el coche que lo llevaria hacia el aeropuerto para que abordaran el avion que los llevaria hacia El Caribe, donde pasarian su luna de miel.

* * *

Bue... no es muy largo el cap, vieron? A mi me gusta, aunque no tiene mucho romanticismo...

**Ey, el proximo capi ya creo que será el ultimo, pero aun no lo se :(**

**AH! Por cierto... actualice este antes que La Batalla Final porque sinceramente con el otro no estoy inspirada, pero este ya lo tengo bien metido en la cabeza desde hace rato.**

**Voy a responder sus revs, ahora mismo!**

**Monik:** Gracias por el rev... perdon por demorarme tanto, si? Es que estaba queriendo escribir el prox. cap. de La Batalla pero... se me suicido el cerebro, asi q en dos dias empecé y termine este, jeje... Te gusto la boda? salio todo bien, no te parece? El problema es que no logré ponerle mucho romanticismo, pero las bodas no tienen demasiado entre los novios, sabes? Se supone que llevan años de novios o sino, tienen toda la vida para esas demostraciones de amor en publico, jeje. Espero poder deleitarlos, como vos decis, con mas fics... eso se vera porque dentro de solo 1 mes (buaaaaaaa) empiezo el colegio... el maldito colegio, asi q veremos... veremos... jeje Besos!

**Flaka-Potter:** Que bueno que te hallas registrado, asi es mejor... no? Que bueno que pienses que es obligatorio leer mi fic, jeje... aunque yo no lo creo asi, pero bue.  
Se llama EPILOGO lo que vos me estabas preguntando... no se, ahy que ver si se me viene una buena idea a la mente de como hacerlo, y si puedo lo hago. Un gran beso... ¿Te gusto el cap?

**eliza-potter130291**: Gracias! si... ya la boda, me parece que no kedo muy bien por el tema del romance que creo que falta un poco aca, pero bue... no pude ponerle mas. Gracias! en serio escribo asi de 'genial'? jeje... wow! Un beso.

**Isabella Riddle:** Wow! Que rapides! aunque... bueno, a veces a mi tambien me pasa eso de entusiasmarme con algo y me lo termino en seguida... pero lo feo es que despues quiero mas y mas y no puedo esperar! jajaja Si, que pena que acabe, no? pero voy a volver con mas, seguro, mas adelante... no se cuando, pero volver, voy a volver. Un gran beso... espero otro rev tuyo, si?

**Risa-Kun:** Gracias por decirme eso, me halagas en serio... INCREIBLE es una palabra muy significativa para mi, en serio. Perdon por lo actualizar antes... es que intentaba seguir un poco con mi otro ff, pero no pude asi q en dos dias no mas termine este... jeje.. el tema es q... el otro no hice ni la mitad del capitulo porque no me sale! Estoy con los pelos de punta de tanto pensar... un beso.

**Hibari:** Hey! Que no es obligacion poner rev, y menos vos que yo se que casi nunca tenes tiempo... estas mas que perdonada, total yo ya se que vos lees mi fic y te aprecio mucho por eso. A mi tambien me gusto esa parte... es super romantiquita, no? Perdon por lo actualizar antes, es q mi cabeza estaba totalmente blokeada. Un beso.

**Flydown:** Gracias, muchas gracias. Si... no? Seria genial limpiar todo con decir dos palabras... pero bueno, hay que conformarse con que NO SOMOS MAGOS! jajja.. bueno, perdon por no actualizar antes, si queres saber porque no lo hice, mira las contestaciones de arriba, jeje... porque me canse de explicar. Bye

**Karito 22:** Una nueva, wow! genial! Que bueno que te gusta la historia, a mi no me parece de lo mejor, pero... es una historia... No lei tu historia porque sinceramente no entendi nada de donde encontrarla... aparte que tiene que ser HHr porque sino no me gusta (Sorry)... un beso grande.

**Ahora que respondi el ultimo de los revs, los dejo tranquilos, que el fic sigue con 1 o 2 capis mas.  
Nos vemos a la proxima...un beso Los kiere... Pipu-Radcliffe**


	12. El final

**Hola de nuevo gente, nos encontramos por ultima vez en este ff (Voy a seguir escribiendo, solo ke no este mismo ff, jeje). Si, este es el ultimo cap, y para los ke habian preguntado, no, no hay Epílogo. Solo esto y mas abajo un resumen de lo ke sucede con Caroline y como se siente (Ya van a ver kien es, ñaca ñaca) a sus 11, pero es algo muy cortito, al igual que este cap, una cosa cortita. Bueno, ahora me disculpo por la demora, pero es ke primero no sentia ganas de escribir, y mas tarde le entra un virus a mi compu, y me borra todoooo! menos mal ke mi hno es un genio para eso y se le ocurrio buscar un programita para recuperar algunas cosas, y asi lo hizo, y justamente estos archivos de Bloc de notas, los recuperamos todos, asi ke FELIZ FELIZ!**

**Ahora les cuento que le dedico este cap a Monik, porque siempre está ahi y siempre tiene alguna palabra de aliento para mi.**

**Bue, ahora si, paso a escribir el ultimo cap de este ff, ke espero les haya gustado y haya alcanzado sus expectativas. Los kiero mucho y no duden en ke vamos a volver a vernos en otros ffs, pero... no solamente HHr (jeje... ahora me gusta en DHr y el LJ) Pero en fin, abajo hay mas despedida... (BUaaaaaaaa)**

**

* * *

**

**Por siempre te amé**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_La fiesta siguio hasta ya entrada la madrugada, pero Harry y Hermione se habian retirado ya hacia un par de horas y estaban en un hotel muy lujoso, en una suite, disfrutando de su noche de bodas._

_A la mañana siguiente ya estaban en el coche que lo llevaria hacia el aeropuerto para que abordaran el avion que los llevaria hacia El Caribe, donde pasarian su luna de miel._

**

* * *

****Capitulo 12: El fin**

Ahhhhhhh-. Gritaba una Hermione llena de dolor.- AYYYYYY-. La verdad es que ese parto se estaba complicando. Sentía que ya no podia mas, Harry no estaba ahi con ella, simplemente por ordenes del partero. Le faltaba el aire, parecia ke se iba a morir si no la ayudaban, necesitaba a Harry, pero no lo dejaban pasar, y el constante _"puja, puja" _del partero la hacia poner mas nerviosa.

No vamos a lograr nada si usted no coopera, señora Potter-. Le decía severamente el partero.

No puedo mas, necesito a mi esposo, no puedo mas-. Se excusaba ella entre jadeos.

Pero es que ya falta muy poco, señora Potter, ya se ve la cabecita, y cuando logre salir, el trabajo ya estara casi hecho-. Le explicaba el señor, ahora con un tono mas suave. No habian dejado entrar a Harry porque estaba demasiado nervioso, cosa que empeoraría las cosas. Se dirigió a una de las enfermeras ke estaba ahi.- Llamen al señor Potter-. Ahora nuevamente volteó hacia Hermione.- Usted puje, por favor, que no podemos esperar mas. Su esposo estará aqui en unos momentos-.

A Hermione eso le bastó y saco fuerzas de donde no tenía y pujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya casi, ya casi-. Hermione cada vez estaba mas animada, pero seguia sin muchas fuerzas por lo que constantemente gritaba jadeante _"No puedo!"_ y justo en ese momento llego Harry, con cara de nervios pero feliz. Se acercó a Hermi y se colocó por detras de ella **(N/A:La camilla de la sala de partos estaba situada en el medio de la ya dicha sala)**, tomando una de sus manos, agachado a la altura de Herms y asomando su cabeza por el hombro de esta.

Si que podés. Vamos Hermi-. Le dijo al oído.- Te amo-. Ella sonrió ante las palabras de su esposo, y nuevamente, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia (Y del apreton ke le estaba dando a Harry) pujó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que un llanto inundó la sala, sacandole a Harry y a Hermione una sonrisa.

Es una niña-. Informó el partero mientras cortaba el cordon umbilical.- Una muy linda niña-. Les dijo ahora mirandolos a la cara con una sonrisa. Ambos estaban bañados en transpiracion: Harry por los nervios y Hermione por el pesado trabajo de parto. Se llevaron a la bebé a limpiarla, y Hermione se desmayó por el cansancio.

Señor Potter, le presento a su hija-. Dijo una enfermera mientras caminaba hacia él, con un bultito envuelto en una cobija rosadaen sus brazos. Cuando llegó hacia Harry, le entregó a la bebé ke llevaba y le dijo.- Ahora los dejo solos para ke se conozcan. Despierte a esta muchachita si quiere ke la vea antes de ke me la lleve-. Harry solo sonrió y asintió. Estaba muy ansioso por dejar de escuchar a la enfermera y poder concentrarse en su pequeña.

La observó por algunos momentos, le parecio hermosa, tal y como era su madre. Decidió despertar a Hermione ya que si se enterara de ke no la desperto para ke la vea lo mataria, ademas de ke tenia que aclarar algunas cosas sobre el nombre de la bebé que seguro le pedirían en el sanatorio en donde se encontraban.

Hola, bella durmiente. ¿Quieres conocer a tu bebé-. Hermione, al principio, hizo cara de ¿QUE, pero luego se acordó de que acababa de tener "Una muy linda niña" como habia dicho el partero. Sonrió exagerada pero cánsinamente.

Claro que quiero-. Dijo apenas audible, a causa del terrible cansancio que todavia sentia. Primero, Harry la ayudo a incorporarse en la cama, y luego, con mucho cuidado, le paso a la pequeñita.

¿Y-. Preguntó él al cabo de unos minutos.

Es hermosa-. Dijo Herms sin quitar la vista de encima de la beba.

Como tu-. Dijo acercandose lentamente, ganando su atencion en un tierno beso en los labios.

¿Que nombre vamos a ponerle entonces de todos los que hemos pensado-.

¿Que te parece... Caroline-. Propuso el hombre de mirada verde intensa.

Eh... yo habia pensado en un nombre compuesto, con el nombre de tu madre o la mía como segundo-.

Mmm, no Herms, tengo una mejor. ¿Que tal... Caroline Jane Potter?** (N/A: LO siento, pero no soy buena para las conbinaciones de nombres, pero esta no esta tan mal, o si?)-.** Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Me parece muy bonito-. Dijo observando a la peke nuevamente.- Entonces asi será. Bienvenida a la familia Potter, Caroline-.

* * *

Al cabo de un par de dias en los que Hemione se kedó en el sanatorio en recuperacion por el exagerado esfuerzo que habia hecho para el parto, ella ya estaba de vuelta en casa, con su esposo y su hija, kien apenas tenia 2 dias y estaba muy delicada, pero como habia nacido tan sana, habia salido junto con ella del sanatorio.

Los dias siguientes los pasaron recibiendo llamados de felicitaciones y visitas de todo el mundo, con bellisimos regalos para Caroline.

* * *

_Pronto el tiempo fue pasando y con el, los años. Caroline ya tenia sus 11 y estaba por entrar a Hogwarts al dia siguiente. Ese dia era el cumpleaños de su pap� por lo que acababa de terminar la típica reunion familiar (Weasley's, Granger's... de todo). Ahora ke eso habia acabado, ella estaba poniendose su pijama para dormir, ya que mañana cumpliria lo que tanto habia esperado desde ke tenia uso de razon. Ansiaba tanto entrar a Hogwarts y conocer nuevos amigos, conocer a los profesores, ansiaba tambien, ke ese bendito Sombrero Seleccionador la mande a Gryffindor, la casa de la que habian salido sus padres, la casa de los valientes, y la cual les habia dado muchos frutos. Para ella entrar a Hogwarts era un mérito, todo un mérito, y una responsabilidad... estaba mas ke lista para asumirla. Para ella, seria un honor seguir los pasos de sus padres, kienes dieron todo por vivir y estar juntos, kienes dieron todo por ella desde el momento en que se enteraron de que la tendrian, quienes la adoraron desde antes de verla. Ahora estaba mas que agradecida con ellos, y sabia que a pesar de realizar uno de sus sueños (Entrar a Hogwarts) los extrañaria con todo su corazon mientras no este con ellos, pero se habia propuesto a si misma no perder contacto con ellos ni nadie de sus seres queridos. Ademas estaba mas feliz porque entraría a la escuela junto con el hijo de Neville y Ginny, Nicholas Longbottom, uno de sus mejores amigos, el que mas la entendia, y lo mejor de todo es ke era como parte de su familia._

_Alejando esos pensamientos, se acostó a dormir. Mañana seria otro dia y, sin duda, uno de los mejores dias de su vida._

_

* * *

**Si, se que esta corto, pero bueno... me salio asi. Diganme como les parecio el final, porque no tengo mucha experiencia en eso, ya que este es el primer fic que llega al final de los de Pipu Radcliffe (Esa soy yo? jeje) por eso... me parece que esta algo feo, pero no le encuentro la vuelta. Bue... eso es todo por ahora amigos, ahora les contesto los revs, y por favor, no me hagan despedirme mas... profundamente, porque les juro que, snif snif, me pongo a llorar!**_

**Monik:** Muchisimas gracias, me alegra leer eso. Te hice caso, lo disfrute al maximo pero mañana tengo que ir a la escuela, entonces me tome un ratito de tiempo (Ya que no sabia si despues iba a tener) y escribir esto, que en realidad no me llevo mas ke una media hora (Sin contar las correcciones y las contestaciones a los revs) Pero en fin.. no se como habrá kedado, eso lo tienen que decir uds, asi que te agradeceria que envies tu ultimo rev a esta historia (Porque espero verte en LBF y en los ffs futuros jeje). Bueno... te dejo. Luego hablamos. Un beso.

**Angela:** Gracias, en serio, muchas gracias. Me agrada que te haya agradado (Jejeje). A mi tambien me gusto todo eso de Harry y Hermione, sino no lo hubiera escrito... no crees? Bueno... te dejo, espero que este cap tambien sea de tu agrado. Bye bye.

**Kirlatan:** Bueno, muchas gracias. Aqui esta la actualizacion. Espero que vos tambien actualices tu historia porque me dejaste con las ganas. Bye bye.

**Flaka-Potter:** Emmm de nada, pero como ya dije, no voy a hacer epilogo esta vez. Y ahora gracias por leer mi historia. Un beso.

**Flydown:** Bueno, gracias. Si, es obvio que Harry y Herms tienen que estar juntos. Espero que tengas razon, porque la maldita inspiracion aun no llega y ya me toca empezar las clases, lo que significa menos tiempo para escribirrrr! Bueno che, gracias por leer mi historia, espero que este cap te haya gustado tambien. Un beso grande.

**Hermione151 (Aline):** Emm me hiciste un lio con los nombres! jeje... me encanta que te guste la historia. Aca esta el final, espero volver a verte en otra de mis historias. Gracias, ya lo superé, una amiga RAkAoMi (No se bien como se escribe) me ayudo a superarlo, y pues, estoy bien y feliz con los revs que tengo. Bueno... te mando un beso. Bye.

**Bueno... antes de despedirme (Snif snif, no me pude contener) kiero decirles a todos que los quiero MUCHO, quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia y por darme esos comentarios tan alentadores, a la vez de esas ayudas que a veces necesite. Los adoro, mucho... gracias a todos.**

**UN GRAAAAAAAAANNNN BESO, espero volver a verlos (Tengan por seguro que voy a volver, despues de todo, tego un fic pendiente) otra vez, LOS KIERO.**

**Pipu-Radcliffe**


End file.
